The Magic Theory
by GoldenHeroes
Summary: Harry is the sole survivor of the last wizarding war and in an attempt to move on, he moves to Pasadena, where he meets a weird group of friends. WIP, Harry/Penny, NOT SLASH
1. Prelude

**A/N - Can't get this out of my head. Won't be too creative or updated on a too regular basis, probably just when I come up with a new idea. I'll set up some big overarching story cause that's how I roll, but I'll probably follow the TBBT series instead of coming up with any new plot ideas.**

* * *

Harry ran through the halls of Malfoy Manor, the final stronghold of Lord Voldemort.

A masked man walked out of a door up ahead before falling to the ground dead, his brains covering the door he walked out of.

Harry paid no attention to the fact he just murdered someone and continued running until he got to a set of double doors.

He pushed them open and looked inside, finding a masked man and three unmasked individuals.

The masked man dropped dead, killed by his own side, his own _master._

Looking up at the _master_ himself with eyes of hate, Harry Potter stood before Lord Voldemort and his most trusted.

In the second their eyes met Harry remembered how it happened, how Tom managed to fulfil his goal and destroy it all at once.

It was the fourth year, Harry had just returned from the graveyard when the minister tried to arrest him for murder.

Of course, the rules of the tournament made it so that Fudge's attempts to arrest him were futile, but from that moment forward Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore were slandered.

All of Harry's fifth year was full of people thinking that he was a murderer, right up until the point that Voldemort actually, successfully, took over the ministry.

He killed all opposing members, even those that surrendered.

Kingsley, Tonks, Bones, Fudge, Scrimgeour along with many other 'light' supporters were all killed in a matter of hours.

After that, Dumbledore locked Hogwarts to anyone with the Dark Mark, using the ancient wards, and made the castle a refuge for those who wanted it.

But that didn't last long, not 6 months later Voldemort had over 5000 wizards as well as various trolls, vampires, werewolves and all hosts of magical creatures.

But they didn't attack, no, they removed all protection wards, courtesy or Severus Snape, and sent a single blasting hex, each.

That alone did enough damage to the school that Dumbledore ordered an evacuation, leading all the members into underground holdouts to help in a now guerilla war.

Harry's DA led groups into some of the facilities, some were cut up as the Portkey and anti-apparition wards went up. From there everyone was led through secret tunnels out of the castle, and into a death trap.

That was where Harry was, the front lines, watching as Ron blocked a cutting curse for Hermione, only for her to be struck down by another 3 before he even fell. Of course, as the massacre was happening Harry was fighting, casting to kill, but it made no difference in the end. Almost everyone he loved had died, only the twins remained, but they too were killed shortly after a string of betrayals.

He got out because Dumbledore used all of his power to break a hole in the wards and use a Portkey he put on him. The last thing he saw was Dumbledore falling to the ground as Voldemort killed him.

Hope went fast as Harry disappeared and Dumbledore died. The last of the resistance, headed by McGonagall and the twins, was taken out a week after 'The Battle Of Hogwarts'.

As Harry was supposed to go into his sixth year, Voldemort finished his fast track 'Mudblood Menace' program, killing off all muggle borns in all countries by the use of a ritual.

It was a complex ritual that took a week to complete, but by the time Harry had tried to stop it, all those without pureblood blood had either lost their magic or died.

That was also the day that Harry learned that Voldemort didn't have Horcrux's like he and Dumbledore thought he did. Voldemort actually just survived by having the backup plan of storing a lot of his magical energy inwards to create a shield around his soul. Due to the concentrated magic, the soul survived, but at the cost of his body.

From then on Harry killed every Death Eater he came across. After the first week, he had killed over 200 low-rank Death Eaters and started up several rebellions of half-bloods around the world.

A month later they removed the taboo on Tom's name after Harry had led them into more than 30 ambushes.

By December of 1997 most Ministries outside of the EU had fallen, including the USA Ministry, and Voldemort had ordered his forces to kill any non-DE.

In one night, the magical population of the world went from 1,000,000 to just under 200,000. Mass murders were recorded in every major capital and every detection of magic was met with deadly force.

From then on the descent of the magical world spiralled out of control.

Half-bloods and some pure-bloods fought against Death Eater forces, but losing at least half of what they took. By the time they reached London, every magical city was too big for the remaining resistance to live in.

Voldemort retreated his forces back to Malfoy Manor and Harry's moved in pursuit. The battle of Malfoy Manor, the last ever magical battle of the last ever magical war was fought hard and brutally. Everyone died, Harry killed over 50 people after his own forces died.

All that led him up to this room. The room filled with everyone he hated, Pettigrew, Snape and Voldemort. The last three Death Eaters.

As the battle raged on Harry noticed Snape fall from a killing curse. He looked over and saw Pettigrew look at him with what looked like sympathy, but he didn't get a good look because he was killed seconds later by another curse.

And as one slightly insane woman told one slightly insane, possibly senile, old man. It all came down, to Harry, and Voldemort.

If magical historians were around to record or analyse the battle, they would say that both opponents fought with impressive magic.

But because magical history ended in that room, no-one would know. So when Harry finally casts the curse that severed Voldemort's head off, before burning the body, and checking for his magic anywhere in the room. He just sat down and cried, not stopping until every bit of grief and sorrow was let out before falling asleep.

* * *

Harry jerked awake.

He looked around, scared, expecting to be in Malfoy Manor, wards collapsing, walls breaking.

Instead, he saw red and gold walls with the posters of various films and TV shows haphazardly stuck on, memorabilia on the shelves and a set of red and gold closed curtains.

Getting up and opening the curtains he look out and softly said "Another day in Pasadena"

* * *

 **I know it's not original in any way and that there is also no need for this entire chapter. But 1) It's my story and I just wanna get it down, and 2) I am a bit of a Drama Queen. I will basically be taking BBT episodes and adding Harry in.**

 **Well I'll take the ones I like. Also if it gets to a point where I stop, it's because I've either run out of ideas for it, got bored and need a break or I've not found an episode that I like enough to write about. Don't worry, you'll know which. ;)**

 **Anyway, I'm going to watch some more of TBBT so, TTFN.**

 **-GoldenHeroes**

 **EDIT - Made some minor changes**


	2. Making Friends

Harry was running.

After getting some money from Gringotts and some family heirlooms, Harry went into the Muggle world and started to learn many aspects of science.

After doing many crash courses on the different subjects ranging from Mathematics to Media Studies, Harry took a little bit of everything, and as a result, got a fair amount of GCSE's and even a couple of A-Level's. But after all that he still didn't know what he wanted to do.

After being in education for a long time, Harry decided to move away from England, as nightmares and studying were decreasing not only his mental health but his physical health.

This is of course when Harry started to work out, physical exercise helped Harry take his mind off the things he's seen and done as well as making him tired enough so that he can stop taking sleeping pills to get to sleep.

So after another two years of planning and collecting anything he would need from Magical Britain, he left on a plane to America.

During the years of planning, Harry's physical activities had started to improve his body and mind, giving him something to focus on, other than having to go through the motions every day. Running and lifting weights was only the start and before he left for America, Harry climbed Snowdon by himself, without magic.

By the time he had landed in America, he could steadily, run 5km in an hour as well as lift a fair amount of weight.

His diet had also improved, by cooking the Dursley's his food and his own whilst on the run, Harry's skills in the kitchen managed to make himself at least one good meal a day.

As Harry ran around Pasadena in the early hours of the morning, he remembered why he chose here. The life.

Harry had seen a lot of death in his short life, so seeing life, no matter how big or small, was something that Harry treasured.

He reflected that he must seem like a bit of a nerd or whatever they're called.

Since getting into the Muggle world, Harry has been interested in fiction, and the things that people create and write. Of course, he saw a book about 'Harry Potter' and how it all went OK in the book. Luckily he could just play off the Harry Potter comments by saying 'Obviously the writer saw my beautiful face and just had to write about it'.

He had also watched a lot of Tvs and watched a lot of the latest Drama shows.

Harry saw his apartment building up ahead and went for a second lap as he continued his thoughts.

Video games were also something that caught Harry's attention, the way that you can interact with the story and _ACTUALLY BE PART OF THE STORY_.

Harry did like to play RPG's where he could try to save everyone, probably something to do with guilt and his 'saving people thing'.

Harry was shook out of his almost depressing thought by an alarm on his watch, telling him to go back to his apartment.

Turning around, he ran back for another 5 minutes before reaching the doors of the building.

* * *

As he was walking up the stairs, he heard two men talking up the next flight of stairs.

"Correct, you've passed the first barrier to room-mate-hood. You may enter"

After a few seconds, he heard a light 'click' of a door.

Ignoring that he opened his door and went inside for a shower and then job hunting.

* * *

After finding no work anywhere and putting his CV in almost every business Harry returned to the building to be greeted by a struggling man getting some of his items into the elevator.

Rushing to help him with a rather large chest of drawers, Harry grabbed one end, pushed and moved it comfortably into the elevator.

"Thank you, for that." The man, who had rather crazy hair and glasses said, he was also fairly short and skinny.

"No problem, Harry Potter, by the way, I live at 3B" Going to shake his hand.

"Leonard Hofstadter," He replied, shaking Harry's hand, "I'm just moving into 4A"

"Cool," Harry said as the elevator opened on the 4th floor, pushing the chest of drawers out into the hall, he continued, "Just come and knock if you need any help, I'm not busy at the moment." Harry smiled and waved goodbye before jogging down the flight of stairs to his apartment before grabbing the book from his bedside table, Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy, and sat in the window to read.

* * *

A week later and Harry had gotten a job as a barman at the cheesecake factory. He also did shifts as a waiter and work in the loading/unloading room.

As Harry was walking upstairs, as he normally does, he came across the man from 4A outside his door.

"Hey, Leonard," Harry said from behind the man, who jumped before turning around and smiling at him.

"Hi Harry, I was just wondering if you would like to come up and have some food. We got Thai." He said in a nervous manner.

"Sure, let me just put my stuff away and I'll be up in say 5 minutes?" He asked Leonard, who almost beamed with delight.

"Sure, see you then," Leonard said before walking back up the stairs.

Five minutes later, Harry was being welcomed into 4A.

The set-up seemed new. A leather couch and assortment of chairs decorated a room that had almost no furniture, apart from a desk by the window.

He saw three men all seated on the couch, all with insane hair that looked like they came out of a cheesy music video.

Leonard introduced everyone to him, Raj and Howard shook his hand and Howard commented how 'His accent might make it easier to pick up chicks'.

Sheldon just looked at him critically before asking, "Name an element on the periodic table of elements."

"Dysprosium" Harry replied without missing a beat.

"Star Trek or Star Wars?"

"Star Trek"

"Kirk or Picard"

"Picard", here Sheldon squinted at him as if he wanted to find a fault with why he shouldn't be part of the group, before asking.

"What Ph.D. do you have?"

At this point, everyone went silent as most of them knew how Sheldon intelligence and that this question could make or break it.

"A degree or Ph.D. is only going to be important to you if it is a Science Ph.D." Harry said, "If I had a Ph.D. in something that you don't deem important, even though I would have the experience and knowledge in the subject, it would mean nothing to you because it wasn't important to you." He stood confidently looking directly at Sheldon, "So I tell you the truth in saying that a Ph.D. means nothing to me and only the achievements one accomplishes matter to get the degree actually mean something."

Sheldon looked at him before nodding slightly and getting on with his meal.

Everyone took a deep breath and also continued with their food.

A couple minutes of silence between them occurred before Howard just looked at Harry and his physique before saying, "I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship", before smiling really wide and slinging an arm around Harry, who just smiled along with him and had some of what people left.

* * *

 **A/N - I sounded like a bit of an ass in the last chapter at the end.**

 **Reviews are great as long as they are helpful, I doubt this will be a master piece, but I will do my best to make sure the characters act like they act in the show.**

 **Also next chapter should be Episode 1 of the show, I just wanted to have the mini battle with Sheldon but couldn't find anything, trivia wise, that Harry might not know about stuff.**

 **The reason Harry is so into shows and books is because of the thing's he's seen and done and wants a way to escape it that isn't sleep. I mean, in this version, Harry had a bad war experience and because of that he went into the Muggle world to escape and has used the stereotypical 'nerd' stuff to escape. I also made sure he did exercise because that's something I can see a post-war Harry doing.**

 **It also helps that this adds his role of 'protector' or 'muscle' to the group as everyone is quite weak in it. Also the good thing is, Penny can still be part of the group dynamic because she adds the learning factor about how the group works as well as opportunities for their 'quests'.**

 **Anyway, just saying.**

 **TTFN**

 **-GoldenHeroes.**

 **EDIT - Just some corrections and a small edit at the end of the chapter.**


	3. Penny

**A/N - I didn't know when I started this last night that people would actually want an HP/BBT crossover with the way I'm doing it. I saw a review that said that it was an interesting start to the story by having Harry fight in a big war instead of some battles. That was mainly because I didn't want to have the magical community involved. I've seen fics that have got the magic community and the crossover community mixed up, but because the two seem so different, it doesn't work very well (nothing on the writer, it can just be hard). Removing it all by using an idea from a fic I can't remember the name of (I think it was called Ascension a Mass Effect crossover) takes out most forms of magic and allows me to get Harry fully into TBBT universe without him having to be in both.**

 **Also since another somebody asked if 'Harry was going to run in every chapter' (or something like that), I thought that I should say that: Yes, from now on I will add at least one 'Harry ran, Harry was running or Running, Harry' into each chapter. :) - GoldenHeroes**

* * *

 **Pilot**

Harry was walking with Howard and Raj as they excitedly talked about a lecture by Stephen Hawking before, as Wolowitz so delicately put it 'before he becomes a creepy computer voice'.

Of course, Harry didn't really care about the lecture, Physics wasn't his thing. But he was on his way up to 4A because the only other thing he could do was sit in his room reading some of the latest books he bought.

As they were let into 4A, Howard and Raj were going off on how good the lecture was while Leonard was trying to push them out for some reason. Of course, when Sheldon let slip that a woman was over, Howard went into what he thought was his 'Charming' mode, but it was more of a 'Creep' mode.

Harry just sat down and thought about how the hell he has managed to keep his sanity when he calls the people in this room his friends. Of course, they are really nice people and completely harmless, but sometimes saying the word 'coitus' is not a way anyway should refer to sex.

"Hey is there a trick to getting it to turn from tub to shower-? Oh, Hi, Sorry." A very attractive blonde woman asked as she stepped out into the living room in only a towel.

Everyone's eyes were on her before Wolowitz tried to put some charm on.

"Enchante mademoiselle"

Harry just rolled his eyes and got up to get a drink from the fridge.

He heard Howard try to boast about who he works for before he heard the woman reply, "Penny, I work at the Cheesecake factory."

Of course, Harry is working at the Cheesecake factory knew that he had to stop what was going on, otherwise it would be awkward when they saw each other at work.

Harry shouted out to Leonard, "Hey Leonard, why don't you help Penny get in the shower?", knowing that he would not be thinking about helping her turn it from tub to shower mode.

Of course, Leonard semi-glared at him and took Penny to the bathroom, as Howard tried one last trick to try to charm her, Leonard just told him to 'save it for his blog' and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the back of Leonard's car as he drove to some unknown place when he heard Sheldon say, "I think we should analyze the chain of causality here."

Of course, everyone in the car knew that Penny had asked Leonard to do something and he thought with his penis because she is an attractive female.

Harry blinked, _'Been spending too much time around Sheldon_ ' he thought to himself as he shook his head.

Sheldon just starts ranting about how they have got to this point.

Of course, Harry was brought along because of what he said before Leonard turned the shower from tub to shower mode.

Harry just blocked out Sheldon and Leonard, arguing as they drove to get a TV set.

* * *

The three of them stood outside a large building with an intercom.

Leonard had already tried to get in via the man they were picking the set up from but was harshly rebutted as they made idiots of themselves.

While Leonard started to try to puzzle solve how to get into, Harry just went up to the intercom and pressed all of the buttons before a slightly louder buzz was heard and he walked in.

"Come on then let's go," He said as he held the door open for the two 'Geniuses'.

* * *

The three walked up to the door, Leonard in the front, with Sheldon and Harry at the back.

"This is it," Leonard said, knocking on the door, "I'll do the talking."

"Good thinking, I'll just be the muscle," Sheldon replied.

"Isn't that what I'm here for?" Harry asked Sheldon.

Sheldon looked at Harry's muscled body, not bodybuilder's muscle, but enough muscle to make him look intimidating.

"I suppose you are." He said, before getting behind him so they were now all standing in a line.

The door opened just after that and a fairly large man came out and dwarfed Leonard in body size and muscle as he stood with his hands in his pockets.

When he saw that, Harry's years of training in fighting technique's, that he took during the years he was in England, kicked in and he stood in a defensive stand.

To Leonard's credit, he only sagged a little and did not step back from the large intimidating man.

"I'm Leonard, this is Sheldon" He started nervously, "and Harry." He finished a little more confident that they had some muscle on their side.

"From the intercom," Sheldon added helpfully.

"How the hell did you get into the building?" The large man asked as he looked at each of them.

"Uh," Leonard said nervously, "We're scientists."

The man just looked menacingly down at Leonard as Sheldon whispered, "Tell him about our IQ."

As the man walked towards the three and started to grab Leonard, Harry just raised a fist, using magic to add a small coating of a stunning spell onto his fist, he punched the man in the side of the head, knocking him out as he went into the wall.

"Holy Shit." and "Oh my." were the reactions of the two behind him.

As Harry was going to walk into the man's apartment, he was stopped by the hand of Leonard as he asked, "What are you doing?"

Harry just replied, "Don't you want to get Penny's TV?"

At that Leonard entered first, followed by Harry followed by Sheldon as he said, "Well, I wonder how you'll explain this to Penny?"

* * *

Harry was walking behind Leonard and Sheldon as he carried the TV into their apartment.

Leonard announced their arrival with "We're home."

"Oh my god! Thank you so much." Penny half shouted, half squealed when she saw Harry carry the TV in and put it down on the floor.

"I'm so glad that he didn't do anything nasty to you when you went there" Penny said as she hugged Leonard, Sheldon and Harry, in that order.

"Yes, he completely compliant and non-aggressive." Sheldon said as he glanced at Leonard.

"Oh good," Penny said, smiling at them "I'll grab my purse and as a thank you, Dinner is on me."

"Really? Great." and "Thank you" echoed from Leonard and Sheldon as Harry said "I'm OK, thank you Penny, I'm just gonna have something light and go to bed." Before smiling a little and walking out.

"Oh well thank you again." Penny said, hugging him again before walking over to her apartment.

Before he got down to his floor, he heard Sheldon ask, "You're not done with her, are you?"

Leonard declared, "Our babies will be smart and beautiful."

Just as he unlocked his door, he heard Sheldon say, "Not to mention imaginary."

Shaking his head, he walked inside and ran to the kitchen to get something to eat, before going to sleep.

After all, he felt that with Penny's arrival, more adventures like that would be happening in the future.

* * *

 **A/N - I'll try and do an update a day until I get bored with the story, I'm pretty sure that most chapters will be like this, title of the episode at the top followed by how the episode would go, but with Harry's presence in them.**

 **Also Harry will be spending a lot of time with Penny because of their joint work at the Cheesecake factory and the fact that they are the only ones to not be working where all of the others work.**

 **Anyway, TTFN -GoldenHeroes.**

 **EDIT - Made some corrections.**


	4. The Big Bran Hypothesis

**The Big Bran Hypothesis**

Harry and Penny were walking up the stairs after finishing their shifts at the Cheesecake factory.

Harry got his shifts changed so he could carpool with Penny every day, it also helps the fact that it makes Penny's transition into the workforce easier as she already kinda knows someone there.

After a week of carpooling with her everyday they had already built up a solid friendship and were currently talking about Penny's childhood, her life in Omaha and what she dreamed of becoming when she moved to California.

"So I moved here to become and actress, but no work has come through and I don't really know where to look," Penny said dejectedly.

"Don't worry Penny," Harry said, patting her on the back as they reached the 4A, "You'll find something and make a breakthrough in your career."

Of course, Harry was a lot richer than everyone thought he was. After taking a lot of gold and using the magic left over from when the goblins were around, he had a separate bank account open for investments. He had already invested into multiple companies such as FOX, Google and Disney, but not enough to make a big dent into his overall money and still had enough to buy into other big companies. He was currently in talks to buy shares in Microsoft and Electronic Arts to increase his overall money base. He probably had almost 2 million dollars in his investment account.

"Yeah I suppose," she said, still sounding sad, but also a little optimistic, "I just need to talk to Leonard are you going in?" She asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah, Superman film marathon," Harry replied as the door opened to show Leonard.

"Hey Harry, come in we've already got food."

"Hey, Leonard." was all he heard from Penny before the door closed.

"Hey Howard, Sheldon, Raj," Harry said before sitting down in the middle of the couch, next to Sheldon and Howard.

"You're not puffy Howard," Sheldon said not greeting Harry, but he was used to Sheldon's antics by this point.

"Look at my fingers they're like Vienna sausages!" Howard all but shrieked at Sheldon.

"You're fine Howard, you're just seeing things," Harry said before picking up his take out box.

"Where did Leonard go?" Raj asked looking around the room.

"Penny wanted to talk to him." Harry innocently said, knowing that everyone would go and put a stop to any alone time they have together.

And as if on cue, Howard and Raj stood up, along with Sheldon, and all went to open the door, that slowly closed again once they were all out.

A couple of minutes later Harry heard the movement of the door handle, as well as Sheldon's voice saying, "We're locked out".

Harry got up just as everyone was just going down the stairs and said, "What are you guys doing," making them all look at him in relief, "are we watching Superman or not?" He said with a smirk.

* * *

Harry was in Penny's car, driving back from work when Harry asked what she wanted to talk to Leonard for.

"Oh," she said, turning a corner fairly fast, "I had some furniture coming today and wanted him to sign for it, I gave him my spare key so he could let the man in to put it my apartment."

Harry tried not to snicker but failed when she said that she expected the delivery man to put it in her apartment.

"I'm sure it went perfectly fine," Harry replied, almost giggling from the image of Leonard and Sheldon getting furniture up the stairs of their building.

* * *

Harry was woken up, on one of his day's off, by Penny shouting "Son of a bitch", turning over he looked up at the ceiling and heard a second later, "You sick geeky bastards".

Harry smiled at the many things that Leonard and Sheldon could've done to get that reaction out of Penny this early in the morning.

Chuckling lightly, Harry rolled out of bed and went for a shower to start his day off, then to also go upstairs and see what Sheldon did to piss Penny off.

* * *

Harry was in the laundry room, sorting out his dry clothes when Penny walked in. She still seemed a little angry from whatever Sheldon and Leonard did but seemed calmer than from what he heard in the morning.

"So, what happened this morning." Harry casually asked as Penny started to load the washer with her clothes.

"Well, Sheldon and Leonard decided to come into my apartment last night and tidy it. I mean," She threw her hands up in the air and turned to look at Harry, "Do they realise how creepy it is, to come into someone's room at _night_ and just clean!" Penny ranted as she turned back around the started to angrily throw clothes into the washer.

"Well," Harry said, having had the same problem when Sheldon was in his apartment for the first time, "Sheldon just doesn't understand correct social interactions and really thought he was helping you. Sheldon is like a cat really, smart and harmless, but has no idea how humans work." Harry said folding the last of his clothes as he put them in his basket.

"If I were you, I would see if they apologise and try to put it behind you, that's what I did," Harry said as he walked away, shouted, "Bye Penny!"

* * *

"6 two inch dowels?" Leonard asking, reading for a list.

"Check" "Sheldon replied, putting them in the correct place he had set out.

"One packaged Phillips-head screws?" Leonard asked, again reading from a list.

"Check" Sheldon once again replied, putting them in his sorted system.

"Guys, seriously, I grew up on a farm, OK, I put together a tractor engine when I was like twelve. I think I can put together a Swedish Media Centre." Penny said, walking up to the box.

"No please, we insist," Leonard said, still looking at the list he was previously reading from, "It's the least we can do considering."

"Considering what? How great this place looks?" Sheldon said, looking around at his handy work.

Harry did agree with Sheldon on that point that the place look good. He stood by the door, leaning on the frame, ready to help when the boys had come up with some insane plan to improve the flat-pack media centre.

"Oh boy, I was afraid of this," Howard said, and just as Harry had predicted, they all converged on the plans to find ways to make it more efficient.

As an argument over the best way to improve the space they have started, Penny started to construct the 'Media Centre'.

"Hey guys I got this." She said, as Harry moved to do the other side in complete silence as the 'science' buffs continued to try to figure out the best way to improve the design.

"Guys this is actually really simple." Penny said as she had already almost completed one side, Harry agreed with her, because he had almost put together one side as well.

Howard just replied, "Hold on honey, men at work."

Penny just looked at Harry and he just shrugged to say 'What you gonna do?'

As the boys continued to argue over how to improve the design and use most of the space Penny just said, "Guys it's hot in here, I think I'll just take off all my clothes."

At this Harry just snickered, and almost started fully laughing when no-one looking at the plans turned to look at her and continued to plan the improvements.

As they came up with a plan to improve it, they all filed out of the apartment, leaving just Harry and Penny to build it.

After they had left he heard Penny quietly say "OK, this place does look pretty good", before continuing to build the flat-pack Media Centre.

Harry just laughed and put the side he build to lean against the wall as he put together another part.

* * *

 **A/N - I like the fact that in this story, Harry has completely innocent motives to be nice to Penny, just to be her friend. I feel that's the one thing that TBBT has in it's entire show that should've been addressed. The thing is that everyone wants to have sex with Penny, apart from Sheldon and he is not a person that cares about sex or really many human emotions.**

 **Having Harry being her friend without wanting to have sex with her really sets up a connection that can see them have a deeper relationship. Because if we're going to be honest here, the only reason Penny and Leonard get together is because of the creepy way that Leonard does anything for Penny and the fact that he just continues to be around her until she gives him the time of day as a date. It's not until after the failed dating scene that he actually tries to become her friend. So having Harry as a friend is really important to me and after a longer time (probably sometime around season 2 maybe 3) it might (will) turn into something more between them because of the sheer amount of time they have spent together (working and hanging out).**

 **Also Harry's magic will probably be brought up at some point, but that would be more because of a stand alone plot over a couple of chapters (like a part 1, part 2 episode series) but because of reasons that are probably pretty obvious if you have any idea about Drama or any post-war films or TV shows.**

 **I would like to point out now that I am not dramatising it because of any dis-respect for any war veterans, but because it fits in to what I want to write about. I don't think that anyone who has been in a war will read this, but I don't want to cause anyone disrespect or discomfort. That's why when the chapter comes I will put a warning at the START of the the chapter to warn you about any themes people might feel uncomfortable about.**

 **Sorry for the long A/N but it was needed. TTFN -GoldenHeroes.**

 **EDIT - Made some small changes.**


	5. The Luminous Boots Corollary

**The Fuzzy Boots Corollary & The Luminous Fish Effect**

Harry was sitting with Raj, Sheldon and Howard as they played some online game together.

As Harry didn't have the game, he just sat reading the latest book he bought.

Actually he bought the entire series because he thought that he should give it a read, but was currently on the last book.

He had cried through most of it and had no idea how the writer got most of his life's story correct, up until his fifth year but was really impressed with the way she made a book series out of it.

He was on Chapter 17 when the door opened and Leonard came in, holding what seemed to be a napkin to his head.

Having been told all about his panic attack by Sheldon he assumed that the 'date' with Penny must've gone at least a little well otherwise the smile on his face wouldn't be there.

Of course, he may be in denial about the entire affair and it might have gone horribly. He would have to ask Penny for a full review of the night later.

He heard Sheldon ask Leonard 'How his date went' as he just smiled like an idiot and replied 'awesome', before walking off.

Sheldon quipped, "Score one for liquor and poor judgement."

Harry just chuckled and got back to reading.

* * *

The next day Harry was running up to 4B to be Penny's wake up call and wait for her in her apartment like he normally does.

He was making her coffee and toast when she came back out of the shower in her work uniform when he asked "So, how did your date go last night?"

She frowned a little bit and replied, "Well I didn't know it was a date," Harry snickered a bit, already knowing that Leonard had said that everyone was going, "Also Leonard can't really talk around me, and he hit his head on the table got a concussion and threw up in my car." She said, knowing that Harry would tell everyone the details about the date, "But other than that it was OK, apart from the fact that we didn't actually eat." She said smiling at Harry and she finished the coffee and grabbed the toast, walking out the door.

"That's good Penny, I'm glad you had a good time." _Even if you were tricked into going,_ Harry added mentally, not happy about that fact that Leonard can't appear to man up and actually just ask her out. But then again Harry has literally no experience with women because of the war and then catching up on his education.

"Anyway, enough gossiping, we should probably get to work." He added shaking himself from his train of thought, before opening the door for Penny, "After you Madame." bowing extremely dramatically as he held the door open.

"Oh," Penny said, fanning herself dramatically with her hand, "Thank you kind sir" because laughing as soon as her apartment door was closed and walking off to work at the Cheesecake factory.

* * *

Harry standing at the end of 4A's kitchen island watching as Sheldon's mother continued to cook a cobbler.

Leonard seemed to be hovering by the hallway to the bedrooms looking for Sheldon as Howard and Raj were standing by the fridge.

Leonard called out to Sheldon about dinner only to receive a very childish response from a normally very adult man.

Sheldon's mother told Leonard not to worry and went on about how Sheldon was stubborn.

Of course, Wolowitz tried to flirt with her but was expertly rebutted in a kind but firm way.

She then went up to Raj and said "I made chicken, now I hope that isn't one of the animals that you people think is magic."

Raj just looked down at the cobbler and back to Ms. Cooper and quickly shook his head.

She then said that there was an Indian man at her church and talked about the story of how he joined and before he knew it, he was sitting next to Penny eating some of Ms. Cooper's delicious cobbler.

Of course, when she commented on how he and Penny made a cute couple.

At this everyone turned awkward and Leonard almost shouted 'no' when she said it, Penny just seemed embarrassed and Harry just continued to eat his cobbler, not thinking about how attractive Penny looked and how she was just his friend.

A small voice in the back of his head said _an attractive friend, though_.

Ms. Cooper leaned over to Wolowitz and asked "Did I hit a nerve?" which the reply was "Oh yeah".

It was a little while later when Sheldon came out of his room to get a plate of cobbler.

Wolowitz said, "Well, look who's come to-"

But was cut off by the shushing of Ms Cooper.

"You'll spook him," she said, looking at Sheldon, "He's like a baby deer you gotta let him come to you."

Everyone was watching Sheldon when he suddenly look their way and everyone looked down at their food.

It was at this point that Leonard got annoyed with the way Sheldon was acting and stood up and walked over to Sheldon, demanding that the stop acting childish.

When Sheldon ran away, Ms. Cooper asked, "You don't hunt do you?".

* * *

When everyone had finished eating they all thanked Ms Cooper and left, Harry would see Penny tomorrow morning for work so only said a quick goodbye to her.

He said a lengthy goodbye to Howard and Raj as he wouldn't see them for some time because he had a long shift the next day.

As Harry was sleeping, he had the first nightmare about the war and Voldemort since he had met the gang and put it down to the fact that he had just finished Deathly Hallows and was just remembering how it really ended.

When asked by Penny why he looked awful he just said that Ms. Cooper's cobbler must not have agreed with him because he was sick all night, but that he was fine now and that he was at the bar for most of the day and not handling food.

Penny nodded, accepting the answer, but still looked concerned.

As they were driving off, they noticed Sheldon, Leonard and Sheldon's mother all getting into Leonard's car.

Harry chuckled at the thought of Sheldon being ordered around like a kid, taking his mind off the nightmares of the people he lost in the war.

* * *

 **A/N - Not much I could write about in these episodes because it's focused a lot on the Penny/Leonard and Sheldon dynamics, but I used the scenes in which others are in to get the full story in. Of course, Harry can't change much about what happened apart from the fact that Ms. Cooper pointed out that Harry and Penny looked like a cute couple instead of Leonard and Penny.**

 **Not many episodes in season one so season two is most likely to happen in the next couple of chapters. I would guess one chapter but the Season 1 finale is a big one so it might be two.**

 **Also a note on reviews. I've been getting a lot of guest reviews (or anonymous reviews but I'm pretty sure it's guest reviews), I've turned off the Guest review confirmation thing so that guests can comment, but if there is a shit tonne of hate coming through guest reviews then I'll turn it off. I do still see them, but it comes through my email instead of directly to the reviews section of the fic.**

 **Until next time TTFN -GoldenHeroes.**

 **EDIT - Made some small changes**


	6. Halloween

**The Middle Earth Paradigm**

Harry was walking down the stairs with Penny on their way to a late shift at the Cheesecake factory when they came across the guys in what appeared to be armour, though you couldn't be sure because they were covered in blue paint.

"Oh hey guys," Penny said standing in front of them.

"Oh hey Penny." was chorused by Sheldon and Leonard, whilst Howard just saluted and said "Morning Ma'am".

Penny just stared at him before continuing with "So how was paintball? Do you have fun?"

"Sure," Sheldon said, almost sarcastically, "If you consider getting fragged by your own troops fun."

Everyone just looked exasperated so Sheldon must be going on about it.

He then said to Howard, "Clear space on your calendar, there will be an inquiry."

Penny just looked between then and said "OK," slowly before moving onto the topic she was discussing with Harry just before they met the guys.

"So hey, I'm having a party on Saturday so if you guys wanna come by then that's fine."

Harry thought what costume he was gonna wear to the party.

He can't go as some comic book character or a book character and he can't go in normal clothes. He was really stuck at what he wanted to go as but was sure that he could think of something before the day.

 _Maybe Desert Island survivor,_ Harry thought, getting a mental picture in his mind, _torn clothes that are not too showy but still give the attraction factor as well as some scrapes and a little beard_. Besides, he needed to use his magic for something and growing a beard and adding some scrapes and fake blood is probably the only thing he could use it for without hurting somebody.

At that point, he heard Sheldon bombard Penny with questions about what costumes they could wear and what the theme was.

Jumping in to save Penny he said, "You can come as anything, it's not a competition." Before grabbing Penny's arm and saying, "Unfortunately we have worked now so go and plan your outfits."

"God thanks," Penny said once they were outside, "They're sweet and all but sometimes they just don't understand that simple stuff."

"Yeah," Harry said, remembering the times he's had to make things sound more intelligent for them to understand, "It's hard but they get it in the end."

* * *

Harry was sitting in his room getting ready for Penny's party.

Of course, going to college meant that he went to a few parties when he deemed it necessary to living as a non-magical person and after going to many English, and some American, parties, he knew most of the etiquette to going.

Of course, he didn't drink much in the way of Alcohol, but fun was still had watched and interacting with all the people who had and were drunk.

* * *

Harry finished with his costume at around 7.45, about 15 minutes after the music started, so he thought now was a good time to go up.

Of course, when penny showed up in what was probably labelled as 'Sexy Cat costume', he had already deemed the night a success.

When he saw Sheldon, Leonard, Raj and Howard all _sitting_ in the middle of the room, he wondered if they had ever even been to a party before, but ignored that in favour for the alcohol.

Of course, non-magical drinks don't affect him in the small quantities of a house party, but actually drinking in a party is normally good to help people open up and talk.

So Harry made the rounds of people, talking to some of the slightly drunk men who already wanted to start showing off.

When Penny saw him and walked over saying, "Oh hey, when did you get here?" he started a conversation with her.

"Not long, about 30 minutes ago."

"Oh great, well look, can you get the guys over there to socialise a bit, I think they are creeping people out by not doing anything," Penny said, looking over at the quartet every couple of seconds.

"Course, I'll keep near Leonard to make sure he doesn't do something stupid," Harry replied before walking over to them, shouting a 'See Ya Later' to Penny.

"Hey, guys," Harry shouted to the four of them over the music, "Normally in a party, you go up and talk to people. Not sit around people watching."

"Yeah, I'm going to get up and talk to people, come on Sheldon," Leonard said.

"Why am I coming?" Sheldon asked indigently.

"Well, every man needs his wingman," Leonard replied.

"Alright," Sheldon says, standing up, "but if we're going to be using flight metaphors then I'm much more suited to being the guy from the FAA analysing wreckage."

"That's the spirit Sheldon," Harry said chuckling at how observant he can be sometimes, "It's easy, I'll come along so you can always fall back to saying you know me, I know most of the people here anyway."

"How?" Leonard asked, not knowing that Harry spent any time outside of his job with them or inside his room reading.

"Well some of them are from work, and the others are people me and Penny know from going to football games," Harry said, still not understanding why it's called football.

"Oh," Leonard said, knowing that out of everyone, Harry spends the most time with Penny.

Of course, they did fine alone and did not need Harry's help for the four people they talked to.

But when Penny's ex-came to the party dressed as a caveman and started talking to Penny, Leonard got a bit jealous.

In retrospect Harry probably did a little bit as well, but at the time he was more concerned that Penny's ex is an ass and also trying to get back into her life, which, when he is once again breaks up with Penny, the break-up would be harder because she thought that he changed.

Instead of going up and trying to protect Penny, he thought she should make her own choices and be there to help her realise where she is going wrong.

Of course, Leonard thought different and after talking shit about big and beefy for a couple of minutes, all three walked over.

"Hello, Penny." Leonard started in what he must've thought as a confident tone, "Hello Kurt."

"Oh hey guys, you having a good time," Penny asked, turning to look at the three of them.

Taking the question so Leonard doesn't make an ass of himself, he replied, "Yes, I've been teaching these two how to have a good time at a party."

To which Sheldon mumbled, "Oh, this is a good time. I'd rather spend a night teaching basic math."

This is when the newly dubbed 'Kurt', went on the offensive, "What are you supposed to be, an elf." He said, looking at Leonard, but not at Harry.

 _He must remember me,_ Harry thought as Kurt avoided looking him in the eye.

Leonard scoffed, "No, I'm a Hobbit."

"What's the difference?" Kurt asked.

"Well," Harry interrupted Leonard to make an explanation as well as an insult, "a Hobbit is an highly intelligent humanoid species, unlike cavemen, who were probably more intelligent than you when they were all dying out." He said with a completely straight face as he looked at what seemed to be a cheap imitation of a pre-historic loincloth.

"Oh yeah," Kurt said, catching on to the insult,"At least I'm not some hobo that can't even find a costume", his voice getting raised a little at the end of the sentence.

"I would actually think the fact that I put more thought into the costume than 'What would show off my chest in a sad attempt to show physical dominance at my ex's party' and didn't make a dick move of attempting to intimidate one of her friends when he came over to talk to her about something probably infinitely more important than you trying to capitalise on her being drunk and trying to get into her pants." Harry said, almost shouting the last words in a shocked Kurt's face, some of the people around now eavesdropping in on the conversation.

"Now, why don't you remove yourself from this environment before I show Penny how I actually got her TV back from you." Harry said, before cracking his knuckles.

As Kurt, seemingly a little scared, walked away from the party, he turned to see Leonard and Sheldon, as well as Penny, look at him. Some with awe and admiration and, in Penny's case, confusion and what seemed to be the start of an alcohol induced state.

"How will you assert your dominance against Harry?" Sheldon asked Leonard as he just fumbled about opening his mouth and closing it again.

Harry flipped the bird at the two before turning to Penny and thanking her for inviting him.

He knew that a Halloween party was a bad idea.

Halloween and bad things happen for him, not to mention the date is probably the worst day for Harry when it comes to memories and re-living them all.

Harry ran down the stairs quickly and ran into 3B to have a cold glass of water and a cold shower to cool him down.

He knew he shouldn't have gone, the last time he went to a Halloween party, he accidental started a riot at the local football club, English football, and that was responsible for at least three destroyed cars.

* * *

The time was now midnight and the music had stopped playing at around 11.30 after someone from 3A complained.

He was just about to try to get some sleep, after putting it off for about an hour.

As he got up to go to bed, he heard a knock on his door.

Opening it, he saw Penny. Her make-up was a little smudged and she seemed a little drunk, but he helped her in.

"Oops," Penny said as she almost fell on the floor, but landed on the Couch, "Sorry about Kurt," She said as he sat down next to her, "I thought he had changed but he's still a bit of a jerk."

"It's OK Penny, I was out of line as well." Harry said, feeling a little guilty that he might have ruined her night.

"No you weren't, he was being mean to your friend, not your fault he can't take you on." Penny said as she leaned up against him.

"Why can more guys be like you?" She said, he didn't know why though, he could be a terrible person sometimes and Penny, having only seen his nice side, can't really judge.

He just replied, "Because all people are different, and without that, people cannot be the same." He's not really sure what he meant either, but he had a shot of some of the Firewhisky he brought over to clam himself down after his shower.

Then suddenly, Penny was kissing him.

If he had had more than one shot of Firewhisky, he was sure that thing would go further, but because he knew that she was drunk and probably angry at her ex, he pushed her off.

"Penny," He said, looking at her, "This is not something you want to do, you've had a lot to drink."

Luckily, in his time at parties, Harry had got really good at telling drunk women no and how to make it so they know they're drunk.

Penny just looked at him and then blinked, "Oh I'm sorry Harry," she said, "I'm just angry at Kurt for being an ass and I've had a little to drink" She said, obviously not hearing Harry's words.

"It's OK Penny," Harry said, "Were friends, and what's a kiss between friends, hey?"

"Yeah," Penny said, with intense concentration on her face, "I better go." She sighed.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Go finish your party."

Harry walked her to the door and just as she was out the door, she turned around and said "Thank You" and kissing him fully on the lips, before walking back up the stairs to her apartment.

Harry, a little dazed, just turned around, locked his door, and went to sleep.

Finishing what was probably the least dramatic Halloween, he's ever had.

* * *

 **A/N - Again, because Harry has gone to parties, he knows a little on how to socialise, but he does normally hang around with Leonard, Sheldon, Raj and Howard because those are the only people he feels comfortable with.**

 **Size wise, Harry is the connecting height between Sheldon and the other three but does not have as much muscle as Kurt does, but still has a lot of strength.**

 **Harry and Kurt have another stand off over Penny, but still Innocent. The dynamic is changing, especially with the final kiss, just like in the show, but not with Leonard.**

 **Leonard really does not have a chance will Penny because he just doesn't get her, or the way I'm portraying her. Harry understands because he's in a back-end job on a road to know-where without too much of an education.**

 **That's why Harry knows most of the people at the party, because he's met them through Penny and through his work at the factory. Of course he does have money, but a lot of that is stolen from the remains of Gringotts and in actual gold form that could crash the gold market.**

 **Harry also needs something to distract himself from his past, which will come up later, and the job does that. He could get a high-end job, but that would not be as hard work as the factory job. It's like when Sheldon gets a job at the factory and is trying to work on a problem, but the opposite.**

 **Kurt wont feature in it much more I don't think, but other boyfriends for Penny will block any relationship Harry would want in the future.**

 **Anyway, just reminding you that CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is what I'm looking for, like If the characters don't seem like themselves and how you would think they would act ect ect.**

 **TTFN -GoldenHeroes.**

 **EDIT - Made some small changes.**


	7. The Dumpling Paradox

**A/N - Just using this space to say something about some of the latest reviews.**

 **Tubbut - It's why I started this fic, there were not enough TBBT/HP crossovers.**

 **smoss - Thank you, I didn't really go for massive changes when I was getting into the idea but thought that if I left the way the show ran on it's own, then it won't be a story, but me writing the episode's out and adding an extra name in.**

 **Mad-Man Productions - Aw shucks, you're too kind.**

 **noshadowone - I'm no economist and have hardly any knowledge on how the worth of something would go up and down, so I added my limited knowledge into Harry's knowledge on the subject. But seeing this review gave me several ideas on how to add some more depth and purpose to having Harry as part of the group. The normal group dynamic for Harry is to just sit in 4A doing his own thing unless it's a movie marathon or big game night. So having Harry have his own business could be a good move to give him more purpose and actually keep him on character, by still having the work that keeps him distracted. I'm not so sure what it'll be yet, but I think that the idea of him owning a small version of the factory would be the sort of way to go, but not on a massive scale. I was thinking stereotypical American Diner, but anyway, thanks for the amazing helpful review.**

 **Also I just realised that Season 1 has 17 episodes, not 6 like I previously thought (stupid right xD), anyway, plans will probably change according to the new amount of episode's I've found.**

* * *

 **The Dumpling Paradox**

"What this it's really cool," Howard said as he brought his phone out.

"Call Leonard Hofstadter," He said loudly whilst holding up his phone.

"Did you say, 'Call Helen Boxlightener'?" The phone replied.

"No," Howard said patiently, "Call Leonard Hofsatadter." He said as loudly and slowly as he could.

"Did you say, 'Call Temple-Beth Sater'?" The phone replied, getting it wrong again.

"No," Howard said angrily, before being cut off by Leonard.

"Here let me try." He said reaching out to the phone.

"Call Mcflono Mcfloonlyloo." He said laughing as he finished talking gibberish.

Harry and Raj laughed at his mocking of Howard's technology when the phone replied, "Calling Rajesh Koothrappali".

Harry just laughed as they all looked to Raj as he got a phone call.

"Oh," Raj said as he got his phone out, "It's very impressive, and a little racist."

Harry was just laughing at how serious Raj seemed and how embarrassed Wolowitz seemed.

"If were done playing mocked the flawed technology, can we get on with Halo night?" Sheldon asked as he waved a controller in the air.

Everyone took seats and grabbed a controller, except Harry, who grabbed a book to read.

Since playing shooting games can sometimes feel similar to the war, especially Halo, with the different coloured laser weapons, Harry only sits with the boy's when they play Halo. Enjoying the anger and rage they exhibit when they lose.

They were just said to start when someone knocked at the door.

"Oh, what fresh hell is this" Sheldon said as Leonard answered the door and let the person enter.

That person was, of course, Penny.

"Hey guys," Penny said, walking into the apartment.

"See a Penny," Wolowitz started, "Pick her u-, ow." Wolowitz stopped after receiving a kick from a still reading Harry, "What was that for?" He asked innocently.

"Being a creep." Harry dead-panned as he turned the page.

"Thank you Harry," Penny said gratefully as she turned to Leonard to ask if she could hide because a friend, how isn't a friend, invited herself over and was wash her 'sluttiest collection of underwear you have ever seen'.

Howard went into creep mode, but Harry didn't stop him because the women sounded like a bit of a whore as well as a gold-digger and it would do Howard good to be with that type of woman.

So as Penny was continuing her tale about, as Sheldon put it, 'The Whore of Omaha', only he notice Howard creep out over to Penny's apartment and introduce himself.

Of course without Howard they didn't have four people, and Harry had refused to play each time. So with Howard 'talking' to Christie and Penny stuck in 4A, Penny played, and completely destroyed Sheldon using what he called 'beginners luck'.

But Penny had nowhere to sleep because of the Christie problem. Leonard offered her their couch when Harry interrupted with a different offer.

"You can stay in my spare bedroom," he said, stopping the argument between Leonard and Sheldon getting too far.

"Yes, an excellent solution to this problem, we get to keep the status-quo, as some put it," Sheldon said, smiling in that creepy smile way.

"But, but, but..." Leonard stuttered out, before shutting his mouth and looking between Penny and Harry.

"Don't worry Leonard," Harry said, patting Leonard on the shoulder, "We have worked in the morning anyway and it'll be easier than me knocking on your door to wake you up."

"Cool," Penny said, opening the door, "Thanks, Leonard, for the offer. See you tomorrow."

"See ya guys!" Harry shouted over his shoulder as he walked Penny down to his apartment.

* * *

"So it's just a guest room Penny, nothing special." Harry said as he led Penny into the guest room.

"Just so you know," Harry said, walking out of the room, Penny following, "I do go for a run at about 7 so I might wake you up with a shower at around 8."

"It'll be fine," Penny said dismissively, "I'm a heavy sleeper."

"Cool, well sleep well Penny, take whatever you want, I don't really eat much of the food from my fridge, but keep it stocked anyway," Harry said before walking to his bedroom door.

"Night," Penny returned, before adding, "And thank you for letting me crash here, I don't think I would've enjoyed a couch."

Harry turned around and smiled kindly, "It's no problem, Penny." Before walking through his bedroom door.

* * *

After the morning the next day, Penny confronted Christie about finding somewhere to live that is not her flat and is now living with Howard.

So Penny was back in her flat and both were on their way to work.

Harry finished later than Penny so decided to keep him company at the bar whilst he finished the last half-hour of his shift.

"So, how bad was the damage." Harry asked

"Well," Penny said, understanding that Harry had a long shift and actually missed the confrontation between Penny and Christie, "I have to buy a new loofah and probably get my bear collection either replaced, steam washed or thrown away and my apartment looks pre-Sheldon because of the mess they made with all of Christie's clothes." Penny finished, almost ranting at the injustice of it all.

"Damn, that's bad." Harry said, not quite sure what to say, never having been in a situation like this before, which is a quite weird for him, "Anything I can do to help."

Penny sighed, "Not really, I just have to get through throwing the bears out and getting a new loofah."

* * *

Over the next week Sheldon was having a hard time filling the gap that Wolowitz made leaving the group.

As Harry was working most of the time, he never got to have dinner with the guys at all the places they eat at.

So when it came round to Halo night again,and knowing that Penny was going out with her friends, Harry just sat reading his latest book, the Silmarillion, the complied notes of J. R. R. Tolkien, as the guys left to get Howard to play Halo.

Of course, he wasn't surprised when they did come back with him and started to play their old game of Halo.

Harry was surprised when Penny and her friends all came into 4A and announced that they got bored dancing and came to have sex with them.

Of course, Harry's jaw dropped a little when she said this, but when he noticed that the other guys didn't even take notice of the four extremely attractive women in their apartment, he just started to laugh.

Penny just looked to her friends and said "Told ya", winked at Harry and left.

A couple of minutes later, Leonard paused the game to say he thought he heard something, Harry started laughing even harder, before walking out the door still laughing, ignoring the calls behind him.

 _It's strange how hard they focus on the game to not even notice those girls_ Harry thought as he unlocked his door, now only chortling.

 _But I suppose I was like that when talking about Quidditch._ Harry added as an after thought as he lay down and went to sleep.

* * *

 _Harry was running through a dark long corridor, people were all around him when suddenly they broke out through the other side, to only find a massive crater where Honeydukes should be._

 _Then suddenly, cutting hexes and killing curses rained down from all sides. People falling and dying, bleeding._

 _He saw Ron jump in front of a cutting curse, saving Hermione for all of a second, before her being hit by another two cutting curses, almost cutting her in half._

 _Suddenly, he felt an arm on his shoulder and turned around to see Dumbeldore casting a shield over the two of them, curses bouncing off._

 _'You can beat him Harry,' he said as he pinned something to his chest, 'you're the only one who can'_

 _Before tapping it and letting the shield fall._

 _The last thing he saw before being being ported away, was the triumphant look in red eyes as Dumbledore fell to the ground, dead._

* * *

 **A/N - An explanation will come soon, but these nightmares may feature more in my chapters up until somewhere in the double digits.**

 **I've had a busy day today so maybe only one or two updates.**

 **TTFN -GoldenHeroes.**

 **EDIT - Just some small edits.**


	8. The Grasshopper Experiment

**The Grasshopper Experiment**

Harry heard a knock on his door.

Putting his book down he walked over and opened the door, only to be greeted by Raj and Howard, holding a laptop with two Indian people on it.

"And this is my friend Harry. He works at the local restaurant." Raj said as he held the laptop so the webcam could see Harry's face.

"Guess who's parents just got broadband?" Howard asked as they stepped inside the apartment.

"Harry may I introduce, Dr. and Mrs. V. M. Koothrappali," Raj said, still holding the laptop out on one hand.

"Hello, Dr. and Mrs. Koothrappali," Harry said waving at the webcam.

"We don't come here much, so I'll just straight to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment," Raj said after doing a sweep of the room, "You coming to Harry?" He asked, looking back at him before he left.

"I'll be there in a minute," Harry said, "I just needed to put away what I was doing, then I'll be there."

"Ok homie, sees you in a minute," Howard said as he and Raj left, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Harry walked into 4A just as everyone got up and moved to be around Raj and his laptop.

Moving along with the crowd Harry stood next to Sheldon and looked down at Raj and the laptop.

"Rajesh," Raj's mother started, "do you remember little Lalita Gupta?"

"The little far girl that used to kick me in the samosas and call me untouchable?" Raj replied, ignoring the looks from Howard, Sheldon and Harry.

"Yes," Mrs. Koothrappali said cheerfully, "Now she's a dental student at USC. So we gave her your contact information."

At this, Raj picked up his laptop and went over to the kitchen island, whispering to the laptop as the group looked on and eventually followed.

"But papa, I'm not suppose-" Raj was interrupted by his mother saying, "Lalita's parents approve the match." Nodding all the time.

"If you decide on a spring wedding we can avoid monsoon season." His father said.

"A spring wedding?" Raj asked incredulously.

"It's your choice dear, we don't want to meddle." His mother said dismissively.

"Well, if you don't want to meddle, then why are you meddling?" Raj said again, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Sheldon then used that time to add a fact about Indian marriages, which Raj wittily replied that it was his culture before Sheldon rebutted that he seemed confused.

"Sorry mama, papa, but with all due respect I don-" Raj was cut off from responding by his mother telling him that they have to go because 'Doogie Howser' was on.

The call terminated and Raj had a bit of a breakdown as everyone talked about how 'Doogie Howser' has been off the air for 20 years.

No-one helped Raj try to get out of the now seemingly arranged marriage, because Harry had no experience with any form of romantic relationship and thought that it would be funny to see how it panned out for Raj, with him not being able to talk to women and all.

Sheldon gave facts about arranged marriage and then started to talk about 'Fiddler on the roof'.

Raj then said, "I know what I'm going to do."

"What?" Leonard asked.

"Find new friends" Raj replied and stood up, grabbed his laptop and left, leaving the four of them to watch 'Fiddler on the Roof'.

* * *

Harry was walking with Penny up to her apartment as she chatted about how she got the a bar shift.

Of course, she didn't know that Harry had given up his bar shift so, no only, that Penny could have a shift, but also because he was started to get tired of working for the factory and felt the work of just running plates, lifting boxes and mixing drinks was getting old.

After working for the factory for around 3 or 4 years, it really starts to drain on the soul. But Harry didn't know where to go, or how to use any of the money that he had saved up from investing into stocks.

But, in the meantime, Harry was helping Penny learn how to be a better barmaid, and that started with Mixing drinks. So they needed lab rats, or guinea pigs for Penny is try mixing drinks for.

So they as Harry got the mixing equipment ready for Penny to use, she was going to 4A to enlist the help of the boys.

* * *

Harry watched as Penny served Howard a 'Tequila Sunrise', making it expertly and without flaw, on her first try.

She ignored Howard as he made a creepy order and made a Grasshopper, one of the best drinks Penny can mix, for Raj as he had no idea what to ask for.

Sheldon, of course, ordered a Diet Coke.

When rebutted, Sheldon ordered a Diet Coke in the words of 'Virgin Cuba Libre' that was diet.

As Penny handed Raj the Grasshopper for him to drink, after having a stressful couple of days, no-one expected much from him.

But for him to have no tolerance to alcohol made him almost immediately intoxicated and he did the impossible.

He talked to Penny.

He was of course talking nonsense, but the fact he was talking to a woman whilst drunk was hilarious.

"Are you talking to me?" Penny asked shocked Raj was actually talking to her.

"Are there any other Penny's around here?" Raj replied sarcastically and then continued to moan about how everything was going wrong.

Meanwhile, all the boys were just staring at the normally shy Raj who couldn't even say 'Hello' to Penny have a full conversation with her.

Raj then started to get up and wander around, shouting for a laptop with a webcam.

Penny then sat Raj down and told him that he was talking to her, making him realise that he only needed to be drunk to talk to women. A bad choice, since a drunk Raj, was also an obnoxious Raj.

* * *

That Friday at the Cheesecake factory, Harry was working his last shift at the bar, helping Penny get settled in so she knew where everything was. She already knew, but it was needed for the paperwork management needed to fill in.

He was just putting bottles away as they all watched Raj make a fool of himself in front of the women he was supposed to apparently marry.

A minute or two later Sheldon came along, saying that he didn't want to come, asking for a 'Diet Virgin Cuba Libre' when he noticed the woman that Raj was with, saying that she looked like a Princess called Punchali. He then went on to explain that the princess was beautiful and befriended a lowly monkey who was mocked by the other monkeys.

When Raj came over with Lalita, Sheldon re-told the story to her and they walked off to get something to eat, while a drunk Raj just stood there dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" Leonard asked as he watched Sheldon walk off with Raj's date.

"I'll tell you what happened," Wolowitz said as he also watched them walk off, "I just learned how to pick up Indian chicks." Before getting slapped on the back of the head by Harry, who had taken to try to train Wolowitz to expect pain whenever he was a creep.

* * *

Harry watched Sheldon play the piano and sing at the factory and thought about his options on where to go. He knew what he wanted to do now, and though that Sheldon would be the opportune person to go to for advice on any matter.

He also thought back to what Penny told him of a conversation she had with Leonard about a conversation he had with Sheldon after his 'date' with Lalita.

He found it funny how someone so smart could not understand basic social interactions.

Harry, clearing up table five's dishes, just shook his head in exasperation before powering on to finish his shift.

* * *

 **A/N - It's a bit insane on how big this has gotten of the last couple of days. I only really wrote this because of the lack of good TBBT/HP crossover fics and did not expect it to get anyone following it or even take an interest in it. But it's been like three day's and the amount of people that seem interested in the story appears to be a lot more than I originally though there would be.**

 **So at this point I just want to say that any advice or ways to make the characters act like themselves would be great. Also any idea's on what to do with Harry and how to make him a more integral part of the group would be great. I'm already planning my own plot line around Harry that focuses on adding his dynamic more into the story, but that's a little way away yet and wont be for a while (before it's even done).**

 **I also used this chapter to add in Harry's thoughts about working at the factory and how much he values friendship, especially now.**

 **You see, it may be seen as a move to get more in Penny's good books (giving up the bar job), but really, he knows that Penny needs it more. Apart from that, Penny doesn't know that Harry gave up his bar job and that she didn't convince management to let her do the job, apart from the actually fact that she is good at mixing drinks.**

 **Also, the fact that Harry will soon no longer work at the factory and has never worked at Cal-Tech, means that he might be removed from the group via lack of interaction. That's what I'm adding the Harry plot story. It'll give the group a chance to understand Harry deeper, because he never talks about his past or anything to do with too many personal details. It also gives me a little chance to add that little bit of Harry Potter 'fun' in.**

 **Look for the Harry Potter plot line soon because I'm gonna start writing it directly after finishing this up.**

 **TTFN -GoldenHeroes.**

 **EDIT - Made some small changes.**


	9. The Hofstadter Pancake Decay Anomaly

**The Hofstadter Pancake Decay Anomaly**

 **Triple Bill**

Harry was standing in a hallway with Penny, Raj and Leonard, waiting for Leonard's speech on something to do with supersolids.

He watched as Penny adjusted Leonard's tie, because Leonard can't do simple things without a helping hand, and waited for when Wolowitz came back out for him to make his sharp exit from the group, not wanting to be caught in a situation where he doesn't understand a 'joke' that they tell.

The reason being is because they only tell physics jokes and not actual proper jokes.

So when Wolowitz came back out of the room, Harry left Penny to the humour of physicists.

When Penny entered the room and sat next to him, he got a bit of an angry Penny, quietly ranting about leaving her alone with super-crazy smart people.

About 2 hours later and after Penny had fallen asleep with boredom, Harry nudged her awake and quietly whispered, "Penny, Sheldon and Leonard are gonna be here for a while we can probably go wait in his car."

A half-awake Penny just agreed and after waiting another 30 minutes and talking to Penny about her acting career and how she went for a show part but didn't get it, Howard, Raj and Leonard all came back and drove back to the apartment block in silence.

Harry and Penny wouldn't know what happened until they both saw the viral video about Sheldon and Leonard's fight a couple of hours later.

* * *

Harry was waiting for Penny at the staff door of the theatre that she performed at for that night.

It didn't go that well for Penny, her singing wasn't that good and in the end it was only Harry and one other person left watching.

Of course, Penny's actual acting was OK. It was the fact that she couldn't sing to save her life that made the show hard to watch.

But he stayed through it because it would've hurt Penny's feelings if he left during the show.

When she came out she looked like she had been crying.

Of course, having no idea what to do, he just put an arm around her shoulder and told her to give him her car keys.

He drove her home and then sat and talked her through the good and bad things about her performance, having a little teaching experience from when he had tried to teach students some basic defence and offence spells before Hogwarts was attacked.

After giving her some tea and helping her realise that musicals were not the way to go for Penny, he went to leave her apartment.

But not before Penny pulled him into a hug, worthy of a Weasley, and a light peck on the cheek before he fully left, a little dazed from the sudden affection from her since she had a boyfriend.

Mike was actually a nice guy but was not a long term relationship kinda guy. Harry just hoped that Penny realised that before she starts to fall in love with him.

Shaking his head and grimacing, remembering the awful singing, he just got under the shower and tried to sleep away the memory of Penny singing so badly.

* * *

It was 6.30 when Harry was woken up by a knock at his door.

He opened his door and saw a worried and alerted Leonard, holding his shoes in his hand.

"Sheldon is ill" Was the only thing Leonard said as he walked into his apartment.

Harry paled and ran into his room, as Leonard called Howard and Raj, he grabbed some clothes and a hoodie and shoes and ran back out into the living room, putting clothes on as Leonard was finishing making plans with Wolowitz, Planet of the Apes marathon.

Harry remembered the dreaded ear infection of '06 that started code 'Milky Green'.

It was that whenever Sheldon was ill, they hide away for a period of 18-24 hours and have no contact, answering no phone calls or text's until Sheldon starts to get better.

"Let's go." Harry said once he had his shoes on, they checked to see if Sheldon had come down to 3B, but it seemed that he hadn't thought of that yet, and they left the building quickly and raced in Leonard's car, to the movies.

* * *

As they were going into the cinema, wearing ape masks and carrying popcorn.

That was when he got a phone call from Penny saying that Sheldon was at the factory and that he was eating soup.

He told the others about the update in the situation.

When he told Penny to tell Sheldon to go home, Penny asked him to come and get him.

Harry quickly made the excuse that he was helping Leonard with an experiment, he then got the others to make meltdown noises and quickly cut off the phone before she could get too inquisitive.

Harry did feel a little bad, but after she experiences Sheldon being ill, she would probably do the same thing.

* * *

The first movie started and as Leonard was taking his mask off, his glasses fell off, during the search, Howard crushed them.

So they made the trip back to the flat block to pick up a new pair of glasses.

Harry, Raj and Howard all stayed outside and when Penny caught him sneaking around, they all bailed to go back to Raj's place.

After watching Fellowship of the Ring, Raj drove Harry back to his place and he went to apologise to Penny, hoping that she would understand.

He would then try again the next day when she had calmed down.

And then after a second day, and near-death experience, Penny forgave him but getting a favour out of him before she did.

* * *

 _Harry was talking to multiple people around a table, all of them looking down at a map of the world. The map was black, with small red dots scattered across it._

 _Each red dot signified active resistance bases, the black signified Voldemort controlled locations._

 _Then suddenly, the red dots started to go out, or diminish in size, a wave spreading outwards from England._

 _Harry knew Voldemort was preparing something, but using some sort of magical pulse to remove all of the resistance seemed like a bold and dangerous step. After all, it could kill everyone._

 _Then suddenly, half the table collapsed dead._

 _No sign they were going to die, they just dropped dead, like they were dying from the killing curse._

 _During the week chaos where the resistance fragmented into fighting their local ministries instead of Voldemort as a whole, people began to realise that only muggle borns had died._

 _Anyone with mixed or pureblood blood had survived, but anyone without a drop or pureblood blood in them died._

 _Harry remembered the faces of the people as they realised that muggleborn magic had been removed from them by Voldemort, using a ritual he had been building since leaving Hogwarts._

 _That was the moment everyone realised that all was lost, because without new blood getting into the community, then they would die out slowly, over a matter of generations._

 _Then Harry saw the dead eyes of the final resistance attack team, leading an attack on Malfoy Manor._

* * *

 **A/N - I'm glad that people are enjoying the story.**

 **In response to a review. Yes I do think Harry will date as well as Penny before they get together, but the only women introduced were for Leonard, so I might have to create Original Character.**

 **Things will get good soon, don't worry.**

 **EDIT - Some small changes made.**


	10. After 'CODE: MILKY GREEN'

**A/N - Someone asked for it, and being the humble writer, with an idea on how to do it, I obliged.**

* * *

 **120 minutes (2 hours) after the capture of Leonard and breaking of 'CODE: MILKY GREEN'**

"Penny," Harry said, knocking on the door again, "Don't ignore me over this."

Harry went to knock the door again but was stopped when the door opened to show a pissed off Penny.

"Do you," She said slowly, "have any idea what a sick Sheldon was like?"

"Yes, that's why we left you behind because we did know," Harry said as if the answer was obvious.

Penny just looked shocked and closed the door.

Harry just blinked at the closed door.

 _I'll try again tomorrow,_ he thought as he walked down to his flat, _She needs to sleep on it._

* * *

 **Day 1 after 'CODE: MILKY GREEN'**

Harry walked up the Penny's apartment to get a lift to the factory for his and Penny's shift's when he saw Penny standing in front of her door, waiting for him.

Saying nothing, she just started to walk down the stairs seemingly not caring if he was following or not, which he was.

"Penny?" Harry asked tentatively, knowing that apart from magic, a nuclear bomb and Styrofoam, an angry woman was the most destructive force you can encounter.

"What?" She ground out, obviously not over the apparent betrayal of trust and subsequent abandonment.

"I'm sorry for leaving you with a sick Sheldon, but you can't be angry with me over something as silly as having to take Sheldon home?" Harry said, almost pleading with Penny to forgive him.

She turned to Harry, pointing a finger his face, almost whispering, but still saying it loud enough so he could hear, "Have you had to rub some cream stuff onto his chest before and then sing him a silly song about cats?"

Harry gulped, remembering that in the 'Great Ear Infection of 06' he missed out on the evening Sheldon because he took the day shift.

"No?" Harry half-squeaked, half-coughed out in nerves.

"Of course you didn't," She said, now building up anger, "because that is completely insane."

Turning around and walking back down the stairs, "Just be glad I'm taking you to work because in the exact same situation I would do the same to all of you,"

he heard her mutter, "especially now".

The rest of Harry's day with Penny was spent solely related on work and he didn't even try to talk to her on the way back from work.

* * *

 **Day 2 after 'CODE: MILKY GREEN'**

Harry was left behind today.

Penny drove to work without him and he was taking the bus to the factory.

It was on this bus that Harry had another near-death experience when a crazy driver, pulled out into the path of the bus, making the bus slam hard on the breaks.

Meanwhile, the cars behind all tried to stop but actually ended up hitting the side of the bus tilting it onto its side, still accelerating, until it reached a stop at a crossroads.

Harry quickly got out of his seat and started to help injured people to the exits, which he vanished silently without anyone noticing.

Getting all the people out, Harry didn't notice two things, his downtime reduced his fast danger-sense from the war and didn't notice the burning fire of the wreck until he was getting the driver out. Just as he got clear of the wreck, it exploded. Not in a big bang, but more of a slight fizzle to scare the cats.

Fire and ambulance crew's arrived shortly after that, which by that time, Harry was clocking into his shift at the factory, to which Penny saw his state and bleeding head and forgot all about her anger, or put it aside for a better time, a skill that men don't have.

Being forced to tell the entire story and almost being forced to go to the emergency room, that Harry can't stand because of the old habit from his Hogwarts years, Penny, once again, drove someone home to get them safely back.

"Hey Penny," Harry asked once they were inside his apartment, "Now that I've had another near-death experience, does that mean you forgive me?" He asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"I was angrier with the fact that you didn't tell me so I could get off as well than actually having to look after Sheldon." She said in what seemed like a way for Penny to admit that she did forgive him, but Harry, in his concussion state of mind, hate to actually hear the words.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, I forgive you," She said, as she guided him into bed, "but next time a 'MILKY GREEN' happens your telling me first."

"Aye aye, captain," Harry said as he started to drift off.

"You also owe me one" Penny added, almost as an afterthought.

"Aye aye, capt-..." Harry fell unconscious, the head injury, even though sealing up, still gave him a concussion that would take only a little less time for a normal person to get over.

Penny sat by Harry's bed for a couple more minutes, before brushing his hair away from his eyes.

She then stood up and left the room, leaving 'CODE: MILKY GREEN' a thing of the past.

* * *

 **A/N - I added the near-death thing in to show that Harry still attracts danger, but it's more of a mundane kind and things that he can survive a lot easier.**

 **I also added the tender bit in at the end because it gives me the starting base for Penny/Harry.**

 **Also, I had Harry make the slip-up of saying 'another near-death experience' instead of 'a near-death experience'. Something Penny won't pick up on and remember for a while. I'm trying to add more things like that in.**

 **Anyway, I feel this as request fulfilled, TTFN -GoldenHeroes.**

 **EDIT - Made some small edits**


	11. The Bat Jar Annihilation

**A/N - We should give a round of applause to war sage, for his fantastic suggest for who Harry should date before Penny. I thank you sir!**

 **For those who want more, things may slow down tomorrow (or today, it's Friday for me now), but I have all weekend free and should get a fair amount of chapters done.**

 **I try to aim for at least 1000 words per chapter otherwise I don't think I've written enough, but sometimes I can only go so far.**

 **But don't worry, I'm not stopping any time soon.**

* * *

 **The Bat Jar Annihilation**

Harry was sitting in 4A, once again reading a book as the boys practice for some physics competition.

Penny was doing the questions because she had nothing else to do, because most of her friends were working at the factory and Harry was sitting in 4A reading a book.

So he was listening to Penny pretend to be the host and ask questions.

Of course, Sheldon was playing so every buzzer question was answered by Sheldon, even if someone else buzzed in.

When mini argument broke out about answering and Howard stood up and stood back down again, Harry took notice of what was going on.

From what he observed, Sheldon was being himself and everyone had forgotten how he does not understand how to play the game of, if you buzz you answer.

Harry just shook his head as Raj insulted Sheldon by whispering it to Howard who then relayed it to the room.

Harry just shook his head and turned to the next page of the novelisation of the original Star Wars films.

* * *

Harry and Penny were standing with Raj, Howard and Leonard as they stood at the physics bowl.

Harry only came as support for the three guys because would need it whilst taking on Sheldon.

Penny was trying to get them pumped up, but their lack of knowledge and social experience made them confused at what she was saying.

When Sheldon came along, awkward greeting were held, until Harry pulled Penny away to find seats.

* * *

After three questions in, Harry pulled out Empire Strikes Back, the book, and started to read, knowing that the Physics Bowl will be long and boring.

"What are you doing?" Penny hissed at him as he started to read.

"Reading" Harry dead-panned, whilst also grabbing something out of his bag.

When Penny saw several fashion magazines, she shut up and half-glared and half-thanked him for bringing them so she didn't fall asleep.

As the final question came up, Harry but his book away and nudged Penny to get her attention as the final question came up.

No-one knew the answer and Leonard panicked and pressed the buzzer and Sheldon did not have the answer. There was some scuffle between Sheldon and his team-mate before Dr Gablehauser declared Leonard's team the winner.

Harry just shook his head, knowing that Sheldon probably could've won if he wasn't so arrogant.

As they announced the victor, Harry and Penny went up to congratulate the Leonard, Raj, Howard and Leslie for winning the bowl.

But they stopped when they saw Wolowitz rip his shirt off and backed away from the group, back to their seats.

* * *

Harry was in Penny's apartment, about to leave, because she was taking so long, when she suddenly came out of her room.

"OK," She said, rushing to the door, "let's go."

They were about 10 minutes late to their shifts and didn't need any more delays.

Of course, when they stepped outside, they saw Leonard and Sheldon trying to pull something up the stairs.

"Oh hey guys" Penny said, as they walked up to them.

"Oh hey Penny" Leonard replied, as he and Sheldon let go of whatever they were pulling and let it fall back down the stairs, hearing two screams from the stairwell.

Leonard just turned back and said "Take a break guys", before turning back to Penny.

"What are you doing?" Penny asked, looking between the stairwell and Leonard and Sheldon.

"You know," Leonard said, blocking Penny's view, "Just moving something upstairs."

"What is it?" Penny asked as Harry moved around Leonard to see the time machine from, or what looked it it.

"Is that THE Time Machine from The Time Machine?" Harry asked as he went to touch it in the stairs, before retracting his hand to turn to Leonard and Sheldon, who both broke out into big grins, confirming that it was.

"OK, neat, but we really need to get to work." Penny said.

"It's OK, I'll help pull it up so we can get down." Harry said, knowing that even with his help, it might take another 10 minutes.

"But we're already really late."Penny said, biting her bottom lip.

Sheldon then gave a really long winded plan to get out, which was hop over to the building opposite and use their stairwell.

"And," Harry said, "I'll stay here so that if that doesn't work," at this Sheldon looked a little insulted, "We should've moved this so you can get through this stairwell." Harry finished, smiling at Penny and at the fact that they had THE Time Machine from Time Machine in their stairwell.

Penny sighed and said, "Fine, I'll just take the roof."

"You can take my shift I don't make it." Harry shouted as he got in position with Sheldon and Leonard.

"You guys ready to push?" Leonard called down to what was probably Raj and Howard.

"In a minute," Raj replied, confirming his theory, "Howard stepped outside to throw up."

* * *

After 30 minutes of pulling and manoeuvring to get the Time Machine into 4A, they finally finished setting it up.

They all stood looking at it fully completed.

Harry could barley contain his excitement, the Time Machine, Time Machine was here, in 4A.

He wasn't listening to the small argument about how gets to go on it first because and how they are going to rotate the Time Machine.

"Now get out of the way so I can sit in my Time Machine." He heard Leonard say as he scrambled around to get into the seat.

As he sat down, he flicked the panel on and the lights on the panel light up to the chorus of 'Oh's.

"Ok," Leonard grinned, "I am setting the dials for March 10th 1876".

"Good choice," Wolowitz says, bouncing with excitement, "Alexander Graham Bell invents the telephone and calls for Doctor Watson."

"Wait a minute," Sheldon interrupted, "I want to see that too."

"So," Leonard said, "When it's your turn you can."

They then got into a discussion about Time Travel and the actual Machine itself before being cut off by Harry, shouting, "Won't people see us all come out of random machine that appeared out of the middle of nowhere."

"Good point," Sheldon said, as Harry bowed his head in acknowledgement, "You'll first need to go into the future to get a cloaking device, now, If I remember correctly Captain Kirk will steal a Romulan Cloaking device on Stardate 5027.3, which will be January 10th 2328 by pre-Federation reckoning." Sheldon concluded as Leonard smiled and nodded in appreciation.

"Ok, I'm setting the dials for January 10th 20-3-20-8." He said as he set the dials, "Here we go," He said grabbing the lever, "into the future."

Leonard slowly pulled the level down and Harry, Sheldon, Howard and Raj all started to act like time was speeding up around Leonard, pretending to do everyday things like, stack papers and have conversations with each other.

A few seconds later, Leonard pushed the lever back up right and they all slowed down until the lever was back upright.

"That was fun." Leonard said as everyone started laughing and gathered around the time machine.

At that moment, an angry Penny walked in.

"Ok," she said calmly, "First of all," she said pointing at Sheldon, "what you call a small gap was nearly three feet wide, I slipped and skinned my knee."

"You OK?" Leonard asked, making a rookie mistake, interrupting a ranting woman.

"UHTHUTHTHUSH" Penny said, in what appeared to be some sort of hysterical shushing sound, "Second of all," she continued, "The door to the stairwell of the second building was locked," Harry winced, glad the heat wasn't on him at, "So I had to go down the fire escape, which ends on the third floor, forcing me to crawl through the window of a lovely Armenian family who insisted I stay for lunch." She finished, seeming to dare Leonard to comment on the matter, which he did because he had no experience with an angry Penny, something that he has after 'MILKY GREEN'.

"That doesn't sound too bad." He said, digging a shallow hole, easy to get out of, to unreachable depths.

"It was eight courses of lamb and they tried to fix me up with their son." Penny said, sounding like she was about to cry.

At this point Harry was over to take Penny back to her apartment to make her some tea, when she spotted him and said, "And thirdly, since I waited for you, I was over and hour late for my shift, so they gave both of them away." Harry winced and tried to drag Penny out of the apartment, but was shrugged off, "So I lost an entire day's pay thanks to this, this.."

"Time Machine" Sheldon added, not helping the situation.

Penny turned her angry look to him as he looked away, as Leonard said behind her, "The lights flash and the dish spins, wanna try it?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as Penny screamed "NO".

She then flipped out and started ranting about how she didn't want to try it and how they are grown men and how they shouldn't be playing with toys, costumes and comic books.

Harry once again tried to drag Penny out the apartment before she said something that would make Leonard do something that he might regret.

He also tried because he though that she might regret saying all the hurtful things in her rant.

But, after almost getting a punch, he stopped and vowed to help her after she had calmed down, the next day.

Maybe he should call Mike and have him 'calm' her down.

During his thought process he didn't notice that Penny had started the downward incline of her rant, as she called them all 'Pathetic', leaving them and slamming the door behind her.

Of course, the damage had been done to Leonard and he was probably going to do something stupid, but as the other three converged on the Time Machine from The Time Machine, Harry left 4A to go and call Mike, to help him take Penny away from the apartment for a little while.

* * *

The next day he heard a commotion on the stairs and went to investigate.

As predicted Harry saw Sheldon, Raj and Howard, blocking the way on the stairs so a box carrying Leonard couldn't pass.

Pushing through he saw that the stand-off had progressed to Leonard making threats to open mint condition figures.

As he got up the stairs, Penny walked out of her apartment, knowing that Mike was coming over because he couldn't yesterday.

"What the hell is going on?" Penny said as she saw the five of them on the stairs.

Harry just shrugged, but Sheldon got into a giant rant about how she was a hypocrite and that she collected things as well.

"Ok," Penny said, walking round Sheldon, "Look, if this is about yesterday then I'm really sorry about what I said, I was just upset. Penny said as she walked up to Leonard, explaining her reaction.

"Well I needed to hear it." Leonard reasoned.

"No you didn't," Penny argued, "Look, you are a great guy and it is the things you love that make you who you are." She said as she picked up the figure that he was holding.

He heard Howard say "I guess that makes me 'Large Breasts', to which Harry hit him over the back of the head for.

"Still," Leonard said, taking the figures back, "I think it's time to move on with my life."

"Really?" Penny asked

"Yeah." Leonard said, in what he probably hoped a confirming tone.

"Aw," Penny said, grabbing his shoulder, "Well good for you." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks" Leonard said a lot more confidently than he was before.

"Hey do you wanna- " Leonard started to ask, but was thankfully interrupted by Mike coming up the stairs.

"Hey Penny," Mike said, looking at Penny, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah I just gotta change." Penny said

"Oh I'll give you a hand." Mike said, rushing to grab her as Penny said, "Oh stop it," As they both walked in to her apartment.

Mike turned around and gave Harry a thumbs up, who just returned a smile and a thumbs up.

Everyone looked from the door, to Harry to Leonard.

Before Leonard said, "My turn on the Time Machine" causing all of them to smile and run into 4A.

* * *

 **A/N - I think that the Time Machine episode is hilarious and that I would probably do exactly the same as the gang did in that episode.**

 **Home Of The Brave - You'll see what Harry has been planning in the next chapter, don't worry, Harry's days of working at the Cheesecake factory are almost over.**

 **Next Episode Missy will be visiting Sheldon so I'll be writing Romance stuff, but I'm gonna try and keep it like funny and have the factor of 'Harry can't act properly around women' part. The only reason he is fine with Penny is because of the sheer amount of time he's spent with her.**

 **Also, my romance stuff may not be that good, so apologise in advance because I might be working on it even after I've posted it so, sorry I guess.**

 **TTFN -GoldenHeroes**


	12. The Pork Chop Indeterminacy

**The Pork Chop Indeterminacy**

Harry was walking up the stairs of the apartment block after coming home from a day where only he works a shift.

He and Penny both and one day when the other doesn't work, and Harry's was today.

Normally, when they both come home they are in Penny's apartment.

This is because Harry can cook Penny food and because Penny can order Harry food.

So when Harry opened Penny's door, without knocking, because that's how he normally enters, and sat down in the middle of the couch, he didn't notice the presence of another woman and started to talk to Penny about his awful day.

"Penny, it was horrible," Harry said as he leant his head back against the back of the couch, "there was this old lady that made me take her food back to the kitchen three times because she said it 'wasn't hot enough' and that the meat was too much. When she wanted to leave, I had to spend another 5 minutes telling her how much money she had to pay, whilst also putting her remaining food in a container for her to take home."

Harry rubbed his face as he continued, "And then after all that as well as several other 'problem customers' the manager has cut my shifts back, giving them to a new person. I honestly don't know why I bother to continue to work there." Harry turns to look at Penny who is just looking between him and something behind him.

Frowning Harry looks behind him to see a woman before turning back around to Penny, before sharply turning back to the woman. She had brown hair and brown eyes and judging by how she sat on the couch, she was very tall. She was wearing a very fetching purple dress that came to just above her knees.

Before he could stop himself Harry said, "Wow", before embarrassing himself further by sharply asking, "Who are you?".

Quickly catching onto his mistake Harry quickly said, "I'm sorry that was rude, I bet you've already had Leonard and Howard creep up on you if you're in the building." Harry said, not knowing how true that statement was, "I'm Harry Potter, Penny's friend and resident of 3B." He said sticking his hand out.

The woman, taking his hand, said, "Don't worry, at least you haven't tried to hit on me yet." before continuing to say, "I'm Missy Cooper, please to meet you."

At hearing her name Harry slowly turned his head to Penny, raising both his eyebrows, to get a responsive nod.

Shaking her hand, Harry replied, "Nice to meet you too.", cautiously adding, "You're not like Sheldon are you?"

Missy seemed to laugh under her breath before replying, "No I'm not, as mom would put it, one of God's 'special little people'."

Harry sighed and went back to relaxing on the couch, saying, "Thank god for that", before realising that they might want to be alone, "Do you want me to leave?" he asked the two of them.

"No, no I think that you can stay," Missy said, answering instead of Penny, who looked to her after he asked.

"Thanks," Harry said, "but I need to have a shower and eat something." before getting up off the couch awkwardly and walking to the door.

"I haven't eaten anything all day," Missy said, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Harry froze at the door, before turning to look at Penny for advice, only getting her nodding at him and giving him a thumbs up.

"Sure," Harry said slowly, looking at Missy, who appeared to Ignore what Penny was doing, "I was going to get Italian food served via a delivery system, but if you want something else I'm sure I can find something," Harry said, trying not to freak out completely at having his first _ever_ date.

Missy looked a little confused at Harry's words and he imputed "I was gonna order Pizza."

Missy just smiled and said, "Pizza sounds fine, get a large one of your choice so we can share." she got up and opened the door for him, because he still couldn't move, "I'll see you in ten minutes." Before lightly pushing him out the door and closing it behind him.

A minute or two passed before Harry finally got his brain back in gear, smiling widely before rushing down to his apartment to have a shower and change of clothes, not noticing Leonard coming out of his apartment and strut over to 4B.

* * *

Harry had just got off the phone to the pizza company that he was ordering the Pizza from, standing in a white top and jeans, when he heard a knock at the door.

Harry went over and saw Missy standing there, standing out of the way, she walked in.

"So," Harry said as they walked over to his couch, a similar set-up to 4A's apartment but with a lot more books and only one desk, by the big window in the corner, "Why did you really want to come over?" Harry asked, still not believing that any woman would want to spend time with him in a romantic setting.

"Well there are a couple of reasons," Missy said as she sat down on the couch next to Harry, "The first is that Howard, Leonard and Raj were all started to hit on me when they first saw me, while you just before uncomfortable and left. That either means your gay, which, by the way, your eyes are wandering right now, you're not." Harry looked away from Missy and over to the opposite bookcases as she just laughed at his discomfort.

"The second reason is that Penny has told me lots of good things about how kind you are." She said as she leaned back into Harry's couch as he flushed in embarrassment in the praise.

Even after a war Harry was not used to praise, this was mainly because the war was spent fighting and training, not spent having celebrations and giving each other pats on the back and telling themselves what a great job they did.

"And also because you're really cute." She said before crossing her arms, "You have a look about you that just shouts charming."

Harry had heard about how he apparently looked 'dashing' from the female members of the resistance. Of course, no relationships were allowed during the resistance and Harry was so focused on killing Voldemort that he didn't have any one-night stands like a lot of people did.

"Well," Harry coughed, feeling awkward at all the attention, "You look nice too," He stumbled out, feeling like that wouldn't be enough he started to ramble, "Imeanmorehtanniceyouareactuallyprobablyoneofthemostbeautifulwomeniveevermeetandyousmellreallyniceaswellanddidimentionthatyoulookrea-" He was cut off by Missy's finger on his lips, "No need to be saying all those sweet things to me, Harry," She said removing her finger as he took a deep breath, "I'm interested already."

Taking another deep breath in what he hoped was a covert matter, he asked, "So what was it like growing up with Sheldon?"

Missy just grinned, either glad that he asked that question, or happy he didn't start to stutter again.

Of course, he used his Gryffindor courage to say something that wasn't rambling, but he did it and as such the night started with them sharing stories about their childhoods.

Harry obviously let her dominate the conversation and only told her vague details that could be used in a muggle school and said nothing about magic, but still had some stories to share that made them both laugh.

They stopped so that Harry could get the Pizza, and talked about their interests and work when Missy asked if he worked at the Cheesecake factory with Penny.

"Actually," Harry said, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "I'm saving up money to open my own business at the moment." He said, sharing something with Missy that no-one else knew of.

"I am hoping to open some sort of Café about a five minute walk away. I mean it's a prime zone and there are hardly any places to get a drink or some quick food. It'll also give me a long term income." Harry said, feeling a lot less confident about the idea as he said it out loud.

"I think that is a brilliant idea." Missy declared, "If you think it would work, then do it. The worst that could happen is that you would have to go back to the Cheesecake factory."

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling at Missy, "Yeah, no guts no glory" He said as he sat up a little straighter, "Thanks Missy, I thought that it was a silly dream." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think that it's a wonderful dream, and you must invite me when you open it." She said, patting his arm whilst picking up another piece of Pizza.

They continued to talk until the Pizza was finished and for a good time afterwards, until Missy noticed that it was eleven o'clock and that she needed to get out early the next day.

Walking Missy to the door, because she insisted that she could walk a flight of stairs alone, they said their goodbyes, and it seemed she was just going to leave, right up until she dragged him into a quick kiss.

As kisses go, it wasn't he most daring kiss, simply and slightly romantic, as they slightly held each other, before letting go.

"Thanks for the great night" Missy whispered up against his lips, before pulling away and slowly walking up the stairs.

"Night" Harry weakly called up to her, before closing the door and resting his head against it.

"What a girl" Harry whispered, before rubbing his face and retreating to his room.

* * *

 _"I'm not as good as you" a young Harry said to a young Hermione._

 _"Me!" the young Hermione replied. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry - be careful!"_

* * *

Harry woke up the next day, wondering if the previous night had been a dream.

Getting out of bed and looking for a bowl in his cupboard, he noticed something white on the floor near his door.

Going over to pick it up he saw feminine writing on it.

On the paper it said, "Call me sometime, 202-555-0175 - Missy"

Harry just grinned and whispered, "What a girl"

* * *

 **A/N - I lost the ending of this fic and have to re-write it. I was happy with how it was but it was lost when my computer restarted. I'm re-writing it now so please tell me if I need to change anything.**

 **There, finished writing it.**

 **Wrote most of this from scratch because there is hardly any Missy screen-time, so I took some creative liberties with this. I don't actually think there is anything from the episode apart from Missy herself, which I'm quite proud of.**

 **To the three Guest reviewers, I though that having more of Missy was needed, even if it was in the short-term. And I aim to please, more will be coming this weekend I promise! I don't understand what ' You're just taking a piss at me aren't u?' so I'll assume you don't like something about the fic, all I can say is 'Sorry'.**

 **noshadowone - Harry has done all of those things, but it's more of the idea that it's something from the film, not the idea of time travel, but the idea that it's something from a film and the fact that muggles are imaginative enough to think of time travel without having the time turner. Or at least, that's how I see it. I forgot about Raj's sister and have not seen from about halfway through Season 6. I'm using this fic to re-watch it all as well as write the fic. I'll get back to you on the Leonard pairing, but I did forget about Raj's sister.**

 **Also answered the job question for Harry, leaving the factory will be soon (end of season 1?). He will then rent the building out and make a small Café, possible a small back-room for something geeky but I'm not sure, it would be a full day thing ending just before dinner, so Harry can participate with the group more at food times (causing a rift with Sheldon because of the new order and odd number).**

 **Long chapter, long A/N, Sorry and sorry but I think it was needed.**

 **TTFN -GoldenHeroes.**

 **P.S. - It's 5 am here (UK) and I got this done just for you. So as Howard would say, "ALL NIGHT LONG Y'ALL"**

 **EDIT - Made some small changes.**


	13. The Peanut Reaction

**The Peanut Reaction**

Harry walked in with Penny into the factory for their latest shift, having not told Penny about what he was going to do that day.

After having talked to Missy about his idea on their date, Harry had decided to go along and start his Café. He still didn't have all of the details of what he wanted to do, but after doing some research on gold and asking Sheldon with the math of putting large amounts of gold into the market, that got him about an hour long lecture about money and the price and value of gold, he had started to sell some of his Galleons.

He had sold about 20% of the Galleons he had brought with him, getting him almost $500,000. Which seemed a lot less than he probably would've gotten if he had done it through Gringotts, but he wasn't complaining.

So after leaving Penny to sign in, he went to the managers office to drop in his resignation, this was so he could start planning the Café and do it quickly instead of in his spare time.

Harry thought that his manager knew this was coming, because he just accepted his resignation without any fuss.

So as Harry's last week at the Cheesecake factory, he went out back to work, counting down the day's until he could start working on his Café full time.

* * *

Harry watched as Penny told the guys to stop playing 'Tresling'.

Harry played against Sheldon once and won, that was mainly because he had played a lot of Tetris when he got his new phone and new how to play quite well. It helped that he had considerably more upper-body strength than everyone in the group.

He laughed as he saw Leonard and Howard explain what it was, not understanding that they wanted them to stop.

Putting away some glasses he went to go and clock out, his shift ending a lot earlier than normal because he requested that people who were going to work there do more time than he did.

After clocking out, he pulled up a chair to sit with the group, just as Penny left the table, hearing the end of the conversation of a party for Leonard.

Sheldon looked at Harry and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Sitting down and ear food," Harry replied, looking completely innocently at Sheldon.

"Well, why are you doing that?" He asked, not understanding what Harry was doing.

"Because I just got off work and I'm hungry," Harry replied, looking at a menu, knowing that everyone else would have what they normally have.

"But this table is for four people, not five," Sheldon said, pointing to the seats, "Adding a fifth person to a four person table would create spacing issues and possible comfort issues, not to mention the hygiene issues of having so many people on a little table."

Harry rolled his eyes as he went over to an empty table and picked it up, putting it on the end of the gang's table, much to the amusement of Howard, Leonard and Raj.

"There," Harry said sitting down next to Raj, not wanting to deal with Sheldon's whining right in his ear and not let everyone else hear it, "better?"

"Better?" Sheldon said incredulously, "Better? How is this," He said pointing to the extra table and spare space, "better? No, if anything this is worse."

"Here we go," Leonard said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Now we have an extra space that cannot be filled and we don't have an equal distribution of people meaning that you could be left out of any conversation we have it also means that-" Sheldon was cut off by Harry loudly saying, "Sheldon!"

"I'm only sitting here today, no need to get your knickers in a twist," Harry said, sighing.

"But I'm not wearing knickers," Sheldon said as everyone at the table groaned.

* * *

"Make sure they remember, no peanuts." Howard called out as Leonard left to go get Thai food.

"Yes, Howard, every Thai restaurant in town knows you can't eat peanuts." He replied before closing the door.

Harry was sitting next to Sheldon and Howard on the couch, reading yet another book, having almost all the books recommended to him from the various people he had met over his studying in England and people in the various bookstores he met buying the books.

He had this one, David Copperfield as well as Alice in Wonderland and the Picture of Dorian Gray, the latest items on his list after talking to the nice librarian he was talking to one day.

Sheldon was just about to sit down when there was a knock at the door.

Looking down at his seat and sighing at it, he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello Penny," He heard Sheldon say, "Leonard just left."

Harry just rolled his eyes as he heard Penny say, "I know, I want to talk to you."

"What would we talk about?" Sheldon asked, obviously confused.

Harry wondered how Sheldon managed to have a conversation with anyone. Penny obviously wanted to do something for Leonard's birthday because of his lack of any proper birthday party.

"We have no overlapping areas of interest I'm aware of," Sheldon said, continuing his line of thought, "and as you know I don't care for chit-chat."

"Ok, can you just let me in?" Penny asked.

"Alright," He heard Sheldon say as he stepped aside, "but I don't see this as a promising endeavour."

"Ok," Penny said, turning to look, Sheldon, "here's the deal, we are going to throw Leonard a kick-ass surprise party for his birthday on Saturday."

Harry sighed, knowing this debate would go on for a couple of minutes, just turned the page of his book and continued to read.

He noticed Howard get up to stand between Penny and Sheldon to start being a creep. Unfortunately, Harry was too far away to hit him without interrupting his reading so he let it go.

Sheldon then went on to explain why they shouldn't have a surprise birthday party for Leonard.

Penny then blackmailed him into throwing the party, that he didn't understand that she was blackmailing him until she said it, and then suddenly, he was being told to be at Penny's tomorrow with a gift for Leonard.

Penny left and then another 5 minutes later Leonard came in and they were playing Halo.

Harry just shook his head and started to make a mental list about what to get Leonard.

* * *

Harry finished wrapping up Leonard's present.

He bought him something that Stuart, the comic book store owner, pointed out to him.

Stuart said that Leonard would love the original script of the 1978 Superman film.

When Harry asked where he got it from Stuart just said that someone owed him, which was quite suspicious, but he bought it anyway.

Really, he thought that buying it for $250 was a bit much, but he knew that Leonard would like it, or he hoped he would.

After he finished wrapping the present up he ran up to Penny's room, doing the secret knock of two knocks, one knock, two knocks.

The door opened to reveal Sheldon, who stood aside to let him in, "Thank you Sheldon." Harry said as he walked in, putting his gift on Penny's couch.

Just as the door was about to close he heard Howard shout, "Wait, we're here!" causing Sheldon to re-open the door for them.

They were both carrying gifts, though Raj's was slightly larger than everyone else's.

"So?" Penny asked walking over to them, "What'd you get the birthday boy?"

"Well, Raj got him an awesome limited edition Dark Knight sculpture based on Alex Ross' definitive Batman and I got him this amazing autographed copy of 'The Feynman Lectures on Physics'." Howard said as they put their gifts down.

"I got him an original signed copy of the 1978 Superman film." Harry imputed as he put his gift on Raj's box.

Howard, Raj and Sheldon all looked at him before Howard asked, "Where did you find that?"

"Well Stuart had it and I thought 'Hey, Leonard likes Superman' and bought it," Harry said confused on why they would care about a script, it didn't look that old when Harry was wrapping it, "It looks like a fake, though, it was very clean."

"Very clean?" Sheldon said getting angry at his lack of knowledge on scripts, "You have an original script for the 1978 Superman film and you're worried about it being very clean."

"What?" Harry asked, not understanding what Sheldon was getting angry, "It doesn't matter," Harry started before being interrupted by Sheldon "It doesn't matter? You have to understand what you bought off of Stuart do you?" Sheldon asked, coming to stand in front of Harry.

"I got him an original script?" Harry said, shrugging and looking at Sheldon.

"You got an original 1978 Superman script," Sheldon said, "For Leonard"

"Yeah," Harry said, "Leonard likes Superman."

"Yes, but an original script? You didn't think that anyone else would want it?" Sheldon asked.

"Well it is Leonard's birthday," Harry said, turning to Raj and Leonard, "I'm sorry Sheldon, but it's my gift to him and you'll have to deal with it."

"What did you get him, Penny?" Harry asked quickly as Sheldon was stunned silent.

"I got him a sweater." She said looking at all of them.

This brought Howard and Raj back on track as Howard said, "OK, well, I've seen him get cold."

"Sheldon," Penny said, "I didn't see your present."

"That's because I didn't bring one." He replied, putting bottles in a box for transport to 4A.

"Why not?" Penny asked, not realising the mistake she just made as Howard tried to correct her.

"Don't ask" He said, too late to stop it.

"The entire institution of 'Gift giving' makes no sense." Sheldon said, turning to look at Penny.

"Too late" Howard said before Sheldon went off on a rant about how it's not worth it, as Howard just continued to snark about 'telling her not to ask'.

Harry just stood up and walked towards Sheldon, whilst Howard and Raj just took a step back, only knowing Harry to step in when Sheldon is going to get told off for saying something nasty to someone.

"Sheldon," Harry said as Sheldon turned around and also took a step back, knowing what Raj and Howard know, "Gift giving is normally a non-optional social convention at birthday parties."

"Huh," Sheldon said, looking at Penny, "Fair enough."

There was a moment of shocked silence as Harry sat back down on Penny's couch, until Sheldon said, "How am I going to get a gift before the party?"

So as Penny planned out what everyone was going to do, Harry just started to grab items from around the apartment and put them in boxes or bags for easier transport.

Suddenly it was only him and Raj in the apartment.

"Where did everyone go?" Harry asked.

"Oh," Raj said, forgetting Harry was there, "Penny and Sheldon went to get Leonard a gift and Wolowitz has gone to get Leonard out of his apartment for an hour or two."

"Cool," Harry said as he continued to move things into bags and stack them on top of each other, "Let's get this all sorted out and I'll go and check that Leonard is out and we can start to move it all over.

* * *

 _Raj and Harry were both singing on the Karaoke machine that Penny had, when Leonard and Howard walked in._

 _"Dude," Raj said, spreading his arms out, "Everybody left an hour ago."_

 _They both turned to each other before realising that it was Leonard's party and shouting, "Surprise!"_

* * *

Harry groaned as he held his head.

All he remembered was him and Raj greeting Howard and Leonard back, the party and after finishing Karaoke was all a bit of a blur.

Getting up and fetching one of the hangover cure potions he had made up, specifically for this party, and poured it down his throat, clearing away some of the mist.

Looking around, he saw that he was still in 4A and that him and Raj had crashed out on the floor shortly after they greeted Leonard home.

Seeing Penny and Leonard in the kitchen, he walked over to the island and sat down on one of the seats.

"So Leonard," He asked as Leonard looked at him, "Happy Birthday." He managed to get out before falling asleep again, obviously his potions skills were not as good as he thought they were.

* * *

 **A/N - Not too sure about this Chapter, but I think it turned out OK.**

 **I'ma just use this space to respond to reviews so that's what this is about.**

 **Gigamush - Awe, stop it you make me blush. In response to my spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm using the copy-n-paste section on the actual website and not a word processor (which I have since downloaded), so that's why it's a bit eugh. It's also because I apparently failed my English exam, so really my education is at fault, but that's a whole different ballpark so I'll leave that there. As for Harry being the last wizard or magical, I didn't think of that. I would like to say magical because the war would've hit everywhere hard, but I find it hard for EVERYTHING magic to be killed. I was thinking about this, which is why this is so late, and was thinking that the Goblins went back to their 'homeland' or left Gringotts, and other banks around the world, because the wizards were dying out. I can imagine magical creatures just going off into forests and not bothering anyone, but the thought of House Elves helping Harry in his Café amused me greatly, so I'm going to go along the lines that Harry is going to find them sometime in the future, possibly during my own plot episode I am currently creating, and take the remaining ones back to Pasadena and have them help out, with a wage of course.**

 **mind liger - One part of me wants to go 'Yes' because of the fact that I was having doubts about splitting them up, but I think because of the fact that I don't think any of the characters would agree to a relationship like that I would have to say no. I am open to the idea of creating a crack-fic chapter about it at some point, because I think the reactions of the gang would be hilarious, but I think that if I'm trying to keep the characters as how they would act and I think Penny and Missy would not go for that. If you can give me evidence of Penny going along with that, then I will give it more considerable thought, but I think that it might only remain a fantasy for you my friend.**

 **Guest (Chapter 10) - I agree, it probably could've been added in the previous chapter, but I wouldn't have added it as part of the chapter, so it was more of an extra request chapter.**

 **Ghost024 - I will admit I have never heard of 'Fate Stay Night', but if you can write it then I suggest you go for it. I don't own any of the characters and have taken ideas on my characters and plot lines, not only from the show, but from other fics as well. I would be honoured if you even took a little bit of the Harry I wrote and put it into your own fic. The worst that can happen is that you don't like your work. Just give it a try and if it doesn't work out, at least you tried. It's saying a lot more than other people who haven't even tried.**

 **noshadowone - I like the idea of like a weekly film being shown in the back room. I'll let you know the full aspects of the Café soon, but that is a nice idea that I will probably take.**

 **omega shadow - Overall, the story is Harry/Penny, but like I have said, relationships are not as simple as, see girl, like girl, date girl. Harry and Penny have a friendship at the moment and because Harry met Missy and they are currently going out (As Penny is going out with Mike), they are nothing but friends. But don't worry, the story is Harry/Penny like it says it is.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, really makes my day to see people like what I'm writing. I will tidy up the spelling and grammar by putting the chapters posted through a spell and grammar checker, but I think the content itself with those chapters is done.**

 **TTFN -GoldenHeroes**

 **EDIT - Some small changes made and a small part with Sheldon edited, I might edit it more in the future.**


	14. The Tangerine Fish Paradigm

Harry walked up to Penny's for his last shift at the Cheesecake factory.

Knocking on the door, expected to be let in, was surprised when he was not let it.

Knocking again, Harry was once again refused entry into Penny's apartment.

He knocked again, but this time called out, "Penny?" to see if she was OK.

Harry knew that Leonard and Penny had a date, he knew after all because he remembered Penny shouting at Mike from 4A's window.

* * *

"Hey, Jerkface you've forgot your iPod," Harry heard Penny scream before he heard a clunk from the below him and a window closing.

Harry looked down from his window seat, from where he was looking for suitable buildings for his Café, to see Mike and a Raj, who the latter was picking up an iPod while the former was getting into a car.

"Drop dead you stupid self-centered bastard," He heard Penny scream again before the violent thunk of a window closing.

Getting up Harry put his laptop on the closest table and walked towards his door, intent on talking to Penny about what happened.

Of course, when he did find out he was intent on going over to Mike's to tell him what's what.

Penny stopped him by refusing to give him her car keys, which he would need to not take hours to do what he wanted.

Then there was a knock on her door, Leonard, that Penny scared away because she didn't want to talk to anyone.

Apart from Harry of course.

So Harry told Penny to sit down while he got some comfort food for her so that they could talk about it.

While Harry was getting several tubs of ice cream, cream, and chocolate sauce, Penny had opened the door to let Leonard in.

Of course, Harry didn't think letting Leonard, the man who had an almost extreme crush on her, into her apartment after breaking up with someone was a good idea.

But Harry was not here to criticize her choices, just here to help her through this tough time.

Putting the comfort food down on her coffee table he heard Penny say, "Well it's got to be one or the other, which is it?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Harry asked Penny.

Leonard responded by saying, "Yes it's fine I've got this," to which Harry just ignored while looking at Penny, who just minutely nodded.

Harry, accepting her wishes, said his goodbyes and left.

Of course, if he knew that him leaving was going to get Penny stuck on a date with Leonard then he would've stayed there.

* * *

As Harry came out of his thoughts of a couple nights ago, Penny's door opened and he was dragged inside.

Harry looked back to the door that was quickly closed behind him and Penny in confusion.

"Is there a reason you didn't answer your door and then when you did, pull me inside like a lunatic?" Harry asked as he sat down on Penny's couch.

"Yes, it's about yesterday," Penny said, also sitting

"So it went badly then?" Harry asked, thinking that if Penny was pulling him inside her apartment then it must've gone badly.

"No, it went," Penny paused, which really wasn't a good sign, "It went OK."

"OK, So why pull me into your room like that then?" Harry asked, confused at why Penny was acting so unlike herself.

"Because the date was awful," Penny confessed.

Harry sighed, "OK, what happened?"

"Well it started off OK, I mean, we did a test to see if we were attracted to each other," Penny said, before being interrupted by Harry.

"Wait, what? A test?"

"Yeah, something about Schrodinger's Cat," Penny said.

"Oh that's brilliant," Harry said, marveling at the idea, "Who told you about that because that is a bad way to start a date."

Penny just gave him an 'Are you stupid' look before continuing, "Well we kissed and it was a good kiss, but then we went to the Restaurant Leonard had reserved a table for, and Sheldon was there. So we didn't really have anywhere to go."

"OK, but you did go somewhere right?" Harry asked, thinking about bad starts to a date.

"Yeah, we walked down to a slightly less up-market Chinese restaurant and the food was really nice, it was just," Penny paused.

"Penny," Harry said, putting his hand on her hand, "You don't have to be embarrassed I won't judge you,"

"Well," She said, still stalling, "He was talking about stuff that his mind could keep up with, but my mind couldn't. He was also talking about all these different types of colleges and I was embarrassed because I didn't even finish community college." Penny said, starting to tear up a little bit in remembrance of the awkward date.

"And then," Penny continued, "at the end of the date, we kissed again, but there was nothing and it was really awkward and I don't know what to do." She said, not crying this time, but more huffing her frustration at the lousy date.

Speaking of dates, Harry remembered that he had a second date with Missy the weekend coming up and was flying out to see her.

But mind back to the task at hand, he grabbed Penny's hand and said, "Tell him about the lie first, then try to set a second date and see if there is still something there. If not, then, well," Harry just made an awkward face and said, "break it to him gently."

Penny just took a deep breath and nodded, before standing up and saying, "We should probably go to work," reminding him that he needed to tell her about leaving as well.

"Yeah, let's go," he said, also standing up before they made a rush to Penny's car, Penny still not wanting to talk to Leonard, but ultimately failing.

* * *

During his final shift, he saw Sheldon walk into the factory and pull Penny aside.

As he walked over to the pair he heard Penny say, "Look, why is it so hard for you to keep one little secret?"

"Penny," Harry said as he stood beside Sheldon, "I can handle this, go back to table 5,"

"OK," Penny said, sending a pleading look to both Sheldon and Harry.

"Sheldon look," Harry said as Penny was back at her table, "I told her to talk to Leonard soon so that they can move on, but until then you can't tell Leonard," He finished harshly.

"But I can't keep it, Leonard is too pushy," Sheldon whined.

"Sheldon," Harry said sharply, "You're a great guy and extremely smart, just look at this like knowing what's going to happen at the end of a film before someone else, knowing that if you tell them then it'll ruin the surprise."

"You know," Sheldon said as Harry groaned, "knowing the ending to a film would probably make for a more entertaining movie experience. That way, you know the outcome and get to enjoy each scene more than you would when trying to see the bigger picture of the film." Harry was rubbing his face by the time Sheldon had finished, trying to find a way Sheldon wouldn't blab the secret before Penny could talk to Leonard.

"Sheldon, you are not hiding anything from Leonard," Harry said tiredly, talking to Sheldon would really do that to you, "Being a friend with Penny means that you will know things that Leonard, as her boyfriend, will not know at that time. This is a normal social convention between friends and their other halves. Leonard will know, it just needs to be Penny that tells him, not you. Do whatever you have to, to make sure you don't accidentally blab about it." Harry finished, pleading to all the gods that Sheldon would accept that.

"Ah," Sheldon said, "I see. Well, I didn't know that people told information they didn't tell their other halves." He shrugged before walking off muttering, "Learn something new every day."

Harry took a deep breath and gave Penny a thumbs up, hoping that Sheldon would not tell Leonard in the short time that he and Penny were on their shifts.

* * *

Harry heard knocking at his door.

It was a Saturday and he was having a lie in because he was celebrating leaving the Cheesecake factory.

He was catching the plane to Texas at 2 pm so he had plenty of time to do whatever he wanted.

Opening the door, he saw Penny holding something.

Stepping aside as she walked in he asked, "Hey Penny, what's up?"

"Oh nothing," She said, "Just the fact that Sheldon told Leonard my secret last night and he came to my door a couple of minutes ago with this." She finished, handing over a piece of paper.

The paper said, "Pasadena City College" on it, Harry just sat down and sighed as he saw what Leonard tried to do.

"Ok," Harry said, "How bad did he make it?"

"Well," Penny started, "He first stated that Sheldon would've taken my secret to the grave, but was drugged by Howard so spilled it. He then also said that the solution was going to that that," She pointed at the leaflet in his hand, "that thing. When I asked him if I had to have some sort of degree to date him he said it didn't matter to him that I'm not smart."

Harry just started at Penny, not sure of where to start.

"Ok," Harry started, "So after he found out about you not having a college degree and being embarrassed about it, he then came over to your apartment, told you that the solution was to go to Pasadena City College before saying that he was ok with you 'not being smart'." Harry summarized as Penny just nodded.

"That's about right," Penny said.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not going to talk to him until he apologizes," Penny said with finality in her tone.

"That's fair enough, he did kinda insult you," Harry said.

"And after the trouble of the last couples of days over one date, I don't think I'm going to go on another one with him," Penny said, "I mean I like him, but I think having just broken up with someone and having my sex-life posted online was a hard hit for me and having Leonard there, who liked me, was just a way for me to bounce back."

"I agree," Harry said, remembering the time he had to tell Penny 'No' after her break up with Robb, the guy before Mike.

"I also think that you should think about looking outside the building block and 4A," Harry said, "Go out with your friends while I'm away this weekend."

"Wait what?" Penny said after nodding her head in agreement with what Harry said before his words actually processed.

"Yeah, I'm flying up to see Missy this weekend, second date and all," Harry said sheepishly.

"OOOOOH!" Penny screamed as she got up and hugged him, "Why didn't you tell me? When do you fly out? What are you doing? When are you meeting her? Where are you flying too? How did you plan it?" Penny fired these questions off as she sat back down, holding Harry's hand.

"Penny," Harry said, cutting through her questions, "I'll tell you everything if you help me get ready. It's at Missy's house in Texas and I need something appropriate to wear. I'm also flying out at 2 this afternoon." Penny gasped as she heard how close he was to flying out, only 5 hours until he flys.

"Well we need to select some clothes before you have to leave then," Penny said as she dragged him into his bedroom to pick out some clothes for him.

 _Oh god,_ Harry thought as he was handed a shirt and a pair of jeans, already seeing the next pair in her hand, _What have I done?_

* * *

 **A/N - Second date with Missy, Leonard and Penny's failed date. It failed a bit more as well because of the Sheldon incident before the food actually started. I can also imagine Leonard talking about things that Penny wouldn't be able to keep up with or be interested in.**

 **I also showed how close Penny and Harry are, probably the closets in the fic because of how much time they spent together. It's also probably because Harry has the good time of seeing attractive females as friends and sisters (see Hermione and Ginny).**

 **Leonard and Penny are basically dead and buried after the first date. They might have a second date, but that would only be when Harry and Missy are still going out (which will go on for about 4 or 5 dates, some of which you won't see).**

 **I had to watch both the ending to season 1 and the start of season 2 because they are set on the same date scenario.**

 **Tell me if you want to see Harry and Missy's second date. It would probably feature the whole going to and from Pasadena as well as the date and where Harry would stay for the night.**

 **I've also lightly checked spelling and grammar on all the chapters previous to this one and will now try to keep things shinier than they were before.**

 **TTFN -GoldenHeroes**

 **P.S. - Sorry for the radio silence, I've been busy working long shifts for the past two weeks. I think I'm almost finished with the next chapter and I just need to do some edits and check everything and make sure it's how I like it. Should be up by Saturday at the latest, today at the earliest.**

 **A quick note to all the people with an account, if it's been a long time then just send me a PM and I'll be reminded that I have things on here I need to write and not work myself in exhaustion. Thanks to war mage for PMing me and reminding me about having to post chapters when I finish them.**

 **I'll post soon I promise**


	15. Where on Earth is Harry Potter?

Sheldon was confused.

Now he knew that some aspects of social interactions eluded him, but being a evolved human he realised that he must not worry himself with unworthy social interactions and protocol.

But Sheldon knew that when his friend Harry left the apartment building, with a small suitcase around mid-day, without telling him that something was wrong. So he did what any evolved being did. He asked Leonard.

"Leonard," Sheldon called as he entered the apartment, "where is Harry going that requires a suitcase?" He asked as he put his keys in the bowl by the door and moved to put his bag in his desk chair.

"Uh," Leonard said, focusing on his work for a change, "Uh, What?" He asked the question finally sinking in as he turned towards Sheldon, a questioning frown on his face.

"Well, I say Harry leaving the building just now and getting into a cab to destinations unknown and I thought 'Who would Harry tell where he was going if he couldn't get hold of me?' and I thought of you so where is Harry going?" Sheldon asked as if he just explained the most logical thing in the world.

Luckily it appeared that Leonard caught it all because he responded, "I don't know we haven't spoken since my birthday a week or two ago?"

Sheldon seemed shocked and did a visible double-take as he asked, "Why not?"

"Well, we've both been busy since he's been planning to open a Cafè and I've been working."

"What do you mean opening a Cafè? Why wasn't I told about this?" Sheldon asked, outraged about not knowing this critical piece of information.

"Well, you've also been busy and didn't want to know when I asked you if you wanted to know" Leonard replied, giving up on working for now and turning to face Sheldon.

"But we'll have to plan a day to go to his Cafè now and we don't have any space on our schedule for an extra place so it'll take a group vote and who knows when we'll have time for that. Oh, lord, this is a catastrophe."

"We don't have to plan it, Sheldon, we can go anytime we want." Leonard tried to reason, unsuccessfully.

"We don't have to plan it? Tell me, Leonard, when are we going to go to his Cafè when we'll be too busy at the Cheesecake factory or a Big Boy?" Sheldon paused as he thought of something before a look of horror came over his face, "What if that's where is going right now? A trip to some bank or a flight to an investor? Quick Leonard we need to get to the airport!" He started to rush towards the door when he was stopped by the voice of Leonard saying, "I'm not going to the airport Sheldon, who cares if he wants to start a business?"

"I care! Quickly we have to talk reason into him." Sheldon said as he stood by the door motioning to Leonard to move.

"You're not going to let me work until we've done this are you?" Leonard asked, resigned at the fact that he was going to the airport.

Sheldon only responded by saying, "Leonard come on we don't have time for you're failing equations and theories we must stop a Cafè being funded!"

Sighing, Leonard got up and fished his keys out of the bowl and opened the door and stomping down the stairs, following a worried and fast Sheldon on a quest to stop Harry setting up a Cafè.

Stopping out 3B he looked at the door and the note that said, "Will be back on Monday" and doubted that he was on an investing trip if it was taking two days.

"Leonard hurry up!" He heard Sheldon shout and he started walking onwards, knowing that Harry would not be at the airport when they got there and that he probably already had the money for the Cafè. Resigned to his fate of an hour trip with Sheldon, he started his car on the drive towards the airport.

* * *

 **AN - Just a quick filler so I can give you an update instead of just an update chapter (cause I'm nice like that).**

 **I'm still working on this, but as I have about three or four stories on go at a time now, I'm gonna start stockpiling stories so that I can upload one a week whilst writing the other fic. The plan is to publish a story a week for each story so that they all get updated at least once a month (as my plans never work). I want to have one chapter of each written as I publish one so that I'm always a week ahead. I also want a stockpile of two or three if something happens and I can't write for a week or two. This will mean at least a week of silence while I write a chapter for each.**

 **The stories I'm applying this system to are:**

 **The Magic Theory**

 **Harry Potter: Dimension Traveller**

 **Unreleased Harry Potter Story**

 **Unreleased Harry Potter - DC Crossover Story**

 **Unreleased Harry Potter - MCU Crossover Story**

 **I'm NOT putting this system to How Harry Potter Saved the Universe because the Chapters for that are long and will take a long time to write. That will be more of a monthly thing.**

 **Also because HP/TBBT, HP/TWD and HP/DC fics are in short supply and having more chapters for stories that have less of a, I would say following but I'm gonna say writing community, means that people who want to read stories of these crossovers do have content to read.**

 **That's all, look for updates coming - Monday, Wednesday and Friday**

 **TTFN - GoldenHeroes**


	16. Second Date

**A/N – I have read your reviews and shall respond to them before the scheduled chapter.**

 **Arashi – IV of VI – Ok, Harry and Missy's second date coming up. And Sheldon does not know that they are dating because he doesn't keep in contact with his family and Harry hasn't told him yet. It will come out soon though.**

 **Gigamush – Yeah I need to sort out the paragraphing but I only went through the spell checker because I didn't want to work on the next chapter without knowing if anyone wanted a Missy/Harry Chapter. I think that having the Café named after something Luna would say would be great. On another note, if anyone has any other name ideas then I'll be sure to take all of them into account.**

 **m. – It's slow relationship, but I'm hoping to pick it up soon. People reviewing really help me know if I'm pacing it too slow or too fast.**

 **Guest (Chapter 14) – I agree that my writing had improved since the start and I agree that it's not too great. I hear you that I don't have any dialogue, and while I won't go back and change it, I will include dialogue in the later chapters so that Harry does change some events. I'll aim for more dialogue for Harry in the next chapter or two, people this chapter will be focused on Harry and Missy, the next chapter should be back to normal and give me the opportunity to give Harry a more active role in the group. The drama will also happen in relation to the magical world a little later on in the story. I will try to change more of the story to make it less of a summary and more of an actual story. It would take longer, but I would be happy to get better quality chapters out.**

 **BBWulf – Thank you. I'm constantly working on my writing so I hope that it will get better over time. I'm also glad you are enjoying something that is not as action packed as you normally read. Writing something mundane and normal is something that I've contemplated doing for a long time and the odd piece of mundane normal everyday drama is actually a lot harder, for me anyway, to write than a big magical battle. Which when I think about it is weird, especially when I enjoy writing the big battles.**

 **Aaron Leach – I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**

 **Right, now I've gotten that giant A/N out of the way, on with the Chapter!**

 **Trip To Texas**

Harry was sitting in a waiting terminal for his flight to Texas after escaping from Penny's 'help' picking out something to wear for the next couple of days.

He was currently on his laptop, looking for places in Pasadena to set up his Café, he decided that he wanted to have a front area with limited seating but a large front counter as with space for a small kitchen and a small room off to the side or back for something like a home cinema or small comic book area.

Unfortunately he had not found anything suitable that he could easily set up in straight away, all building he found close would have to have some walls installed to partition the sections he would want. He had found a building that had a flat above it, but it was out of his price range, unless he sold a lot more Galleons, and he would rather have some of them as backup in case of emergency.

Seeing that his battery on his laptop was down to 50%, he put it to sleep and used a plug socket he was sitting next to, that he didn't notice before, to start charging it up for the waiting to come back.

After another twenty minutes of waiting in the terminal, still reading Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, he heard his plane number called. Picking up his laptop, unplugging it from charging, he bookmarked his book and got in line for the plane, not looking forward to being cooped up in a machine when his instincts told him to fly like a wizard. But that was one of the many sacrifices Harry made when he decided to live like a muggle, only using magic when necessary.

 **3 HOURS LATER**

Harry stretched as he got off the plane and started to work his muscles back to life as he walked towards the collection room to grab his luggage. It was now five and had about two hours before he had to meet Missy at her house for their date.

Really, Harry didn't need a suitcase, but he brought it anyway because it had some emergency items in it, like his invisibility cloak and his wand, all for emergency situations. Being in a war made him paranoid and he still remembered what fake Moody shouted during their fourth year, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE", he still lived by that years after the war had ended.

So Harry was waiting at this giant conveyor belt, waiting for a sign of his luggage so he could leave. Spotting it, he dived in, grabbed it, and dived out again, quickly making his way out of the airport, glad to be leaving.

Hailing a taxi, Harry made his way to the small hotel he was staying in, it was more of a motel really because it was not as clean as any hotel he's been in. Signing in for one night and going upstairs to pretend to put his suitcase in his room, but actually taking the shrunken suitcase with him so that he can have his emergency supplies with him he waited in his motel before deciding to have a shower before meeting Missy in an hour.

Unpacking the set of clothes he and Penny agreed on for his date and setting them onto his bed, Harry went in for a shower nervous, yet hopeful, for his upcoming date.

* * *

Harry knocked three times on a door he was standing outside of. Missy's house was actually quite nice, well-kept, two-story brick house. The front garden was small yet welcoming, nothing like what he thought Sheldon would have a front garden, gnomes littered the small garden, reminiscent of the magical gnomes of another, larger, garden from long ago.

The door opened and standing there was Missy, wearing a dress that was similar to what she wore when he last saw her, but instead of it being purple, the dress was red with similar black patterning on it.

"Hi," Harry said, momentarily forgetting what he was going before being pulled into a hug by Missy.

"Hi Harry, Come in, come in," Missy said, stepping to the side to let Harry in.

As he walked in, he saw a very beige hallway, with a large but thin table in the middle of the hall. It had various things on it such as a bowl, flowers and some pen and paper. The rest of the hall was decorated in family pictures, with some great material on a reluctant Sheldon posing for family photos as well as some other various photos of Missy. Her graduating from high-school and her moving into this house.

Missy brushed up beside him as she led him into her lounge, a lighter beige and purple highlight coloured room greeted him as he entered, a beige couch was in the centre of the room with an armchair and small wooden coffee table in the middle of the living area. The TV, a moderately sized and modern TV, sat next to the big window that looked out to the drive of her house as well as the road and house opposite. Space behind the living area was where a small table was kept along with a bookcase and some more family pictures.

"So Harry," Missy said, pulling her dress down as she sat on the couch, patting the seat next to her, "how was your flight over here? Not too bad I hope?"

"No," Harry said as he sat down next to Missy, trying not to stare at her legs, "No it was surprisingly quick,"

"Good," Missy said as she moved closer to Harry, "I'm awfully happy that you were not given undue stress." She suddenly stood up and started to move to the kitchen, Harry went to stand up when he was told by Missy too, "Stay where you are, food is gonna be ready soon and you've flown all the way out here just for this so you relax," She stood with a hand on her hip, pointing at him to stay where he was.

Harry just smiled what he had heard Penny call his 'Charming smile' and just sat back down again, seeing the smirk on Missy's face as he sashayed from the room through a door at the back, presumably the kitchen. Harry sat there with a broad smile on his face after having noticed the way Missy walked out, not so innocent thoughts running through his head, not noticing Missy walk back through the door with some cutlery and a bottle of red wine.

"I hope you don't mind red wine, Harry," Missy said, making Harry jump as she brought him out of his thoughts, smirking she continued, "It's all we got,"

Harry, noticing the smirk and a bit embarrassed, replied, "I'm sure whatever you've picked out will be fine Missy,"

"Good, I'm glad you agree, how about you pour me a glass while I get us our food. Ah, no need to get up," She said as she saw Harry gets up with the two glasses in one hand and the bottle in the other, "I'm sure we can bend the rules of sitting up to the table tonight to get to know each other more, intimately," She whispered the last word close to Harry as he shivered with anticipation and desire.

He watched as Missy once again sashayed out from the room, having to shake his head to remember to fill the glasses up with the bottle she gave him. He immediately checked for any magical poisons, like he does for all his food and drink everywhere he goes, before taking a long gulp of the wine he poured himself, before pouring Missy's.

He watched her as she brought in, what appeared to be, a home-made pizza, with Pepperoni, ham, cheese and oddly enough peppers.

"After our last date," Missy said as she set the Pizza down on the coffee table, picking up her glass as she sat down next to Harry, "that I would learn how to make my own Pizza. The Pizza that you had ordered was very greasy and not good for your body," Missy said as she picked up an slice, "so I bought a book on how to make healthy Pizza like this one." She bit into the Pizza and tore it away before chewing it, looking directly into Harry's eyes before swallowing.

Harry just muttered "Goddammit woman you're gonna kill me doing that," but unfortunately, he was not quiet enough as Missy laughed.

"Oh, Harry you're so easy to work up. Don't be so nervous, I'm not gonna bite," She winked playfully as she continued to eat.

Harry, having turned Weasley red, decided to start eating and to have a lot more alcohol. Grabbing a slice and almost moaning as he ate one of the most delicious Pizza's he had ever had. Seeing the smirk on Missy's face she had obviously noted that he liked it.

"So Harry," Missy asked, moving to pick up another slice, "how is the Cafè coming along?"

"Well," Harry said, as he started to go into all the progress he had made in his pursuit of a Cafè. The night continued like this, each of them asking questions about their lives and how things are going on and then onto other topics, such as what they want for the future and if they want children.

Before Harry knew it, midnight had approached and it was way past time for him to get back to his crappy motel. Telling Missy that he had to get back to his motel she interrupted him by saying, "You can always stay the night you know,"

Dumbstruck Harry didn't know what to do. His experience with woman hadn't gone past saying hello until a couple of weeks ago when Missy almost forced him on a date with her, so now that she was asking him to stay the night he didn't know what to do, let alone say.

Having seen his indecision Missy continued, "Nothing has to happen that you don't want Hary," she moved closer to Harry and whispered in his ear, "but I have a good feeling about us and I wanna lay my claim," she moved away, bringing Harry's hand away towards her before dropping it and walking towards her bedroom door.

Harry just watched as Missy walked away, his brain rebooting after basically being told he was about to get some, after a girl he thought wouldn't have sex with him until her honeymoon. He watched as Missy started to take some of her jewelry off, leaving a trail of it that lead to her bedroom.

"You coming?" She asked as she turned around, looking at Harry from under her eyelashes, before opening her bedroom door and walking inside.

When she left his vision, Harry quickly rushed to her door, hesitating a little bit, before pushing the door open and shutting it behind him, the biggest grin on his face.

* * *

Harry walked into the apartment block on Monday morning with a big grin still plastered over his face, in fact, he hadn't stopped grinning since Saturday evening.

It was around 5 at night on Monday since Harry had decided to stay a little longer with Missy, after some serious 'relationship advancement' as they were calling it.

Harry asked Missy about why she was so forward about it and she had just replied, "Well you're a one-of-a-kind guy Harry, I'd be stupid to let you get away," She leaned up to give him a kiss before saying, "Also my mother doesn't care about sex before marriage as long as it isn't waved in front of her face."

So since Harry and Missy had done the horizontal tango a couple of time, they had decided to become official, which meant telling Sheldon and her mother. That was also the point that Harry had gone home, to tell Sheldon that he was dating his sister as she had told him that he didn't want someone 'sub-standard' to 'mate with her'.

So as Harry was grinning whilst walking up the stairs, ignoring the fact that Penny was smiling softly at him from across the hall, he knocked on 4A to quickly come face-to-face with Sheldon himself.

Barging in he saw Howard, Leonard and Raj all sitting in their normal places, Sheldon made an indignant noise before turning to say something to him before he was interrupted by Howard.

"Oh I've seen that face before,"

"Oh, really Howard?" Harry said, not at all angry with Howard's creepy act.

"Who was it? Where did you meet? Does she have a friend? Sister? Cousin? Mother?" Howard asked rapid-firing questions at Harry, who just continued to smile unnerving at all of them.

"I meet her in this building," Harry said, his smile somehow getting wider as they all got confused expressions on their faces.

"Ok this is creepy," Howard said, freaked out by how happy their friend has ever shown, "I'm normally the one to do the creeping what's happened?" He asked as he turned to Raj, who just shrugged at him.

"Do you want to know who she is?" Harry said, looking to each person in the room in turn.

"Yes tell us who she is and all the details on what you did and how you did it!" Howard almost shouted, sitting on the edge of his seat, ignoring the disgusted looks Leonard, Raj and Penny.

"Missy," Harry paused as everyone, apart from Penny, looked at him in shock, Howard in awe, before turning to look Sheldon directly in the eye saying, "Cooper"

Sheldon just gasped, smacking his chest where his heart is and sitting down in Leonard's desk chair.

Howard just looked giddy at knowing the aspects of the sex life of a very attractive woman.

Raj just looked dejected as he knew that if the anxiety pills had worked then that might've been him.

Leonard's eyebrows just shot up and he appeared to remember the brutal way he was shot down by her, but also masking his interest in wanting to know the details.

Penny just squealed, clapped her hands, before dragging Harry out of the apartment and into her's, demanding to know the information.

The last he saw of Sheldon was the shock and look of betrayal on his face before the door to 4B was closed and a gossipy Penny was set on him.

* * *

 **AN - AH! Finally finished! This chapter has taken ages to write and I'm still not sure if I'm fully happy with it.**

 **Of course, I'm still a bit 50/50 on Harry/Missy having sex so early on, but I thought that it would be interesting to see the dynamic between Sheldon and Harry change over the next couple of chapters because of this. I also liked it because I'm going to start having Penny make some moves on Harry, even though he won't notice that she is making moves on him, it will be obvious in the story. It's just to add that little bit of drama.**

 **The release date for the 'Super Original Plot Line' I'm doing is gonna be somewhere around Halloween this year (real time) but set somewhere near Harry's birthday story time. I'm planning for it to happen during the Season 2-3 break (the arctic bit). I'm probably gonna use the time that they go to the arctic to put this story line in. Then once this 'Super Original Plot Line' finishes the series episodes will continue.**

 **From what I've heard the latest season of TBBT has started. Because I live in the UK and have been busy I have not unfortunately caught what channel it is on or anything like that. I'm gonna see if I can get the first episode online and the try to watch it from there, but if anyone has any suggestions then PM me.**

 **I'm going with the new system so hopefully expect a new chapter in about a week. The Magic Theory is going to be posted on Monday's and Friday's (So If I miss a Monday, then it'll be on Friday) so check for updates then.**

 **That's all I think so TTFN - GoldenHeroes**


	17. The Battle of Moscow

**AN - Forgot to put flashback warning. So, this is a flashback.**

An explosion rocked the building Harry was in as he walked down a corridor, wand out, not faltering as another shook the building. This was his second month in Russia and Voldemort had finally caught up with the Russian resistance. Unfortunately, for Voldemort his forces were outnumbered due to the vast amount of Russians that protested Voldemort's rule. Unfortunately for Harry, Voldemort knew that and had sent many of his allies from surrounding countries.

The last he heard from the resistance leaders was that Voldemort had sent a large force of magical creatures with a minimal wizard backup. Dementors, Giants, Vampires and Werewolves were the ones that the scouts had spotted before the attack had begun. Luckily they had some backup of their own coming in, a pack of Hippogriffs has taken shelter in a wood nearby along with some of the last centaurs after they were systematically chased from Europe all the way back to Moscow, the only active resistance left in Europe. Whisperings of some surviving house-elves bringing food and potions to those at the front had started to be passed around after various healing potions were found in one of their storehouses.

Harry walked out of the building into the battlefield. Because Voldemort wanted to keep their existence from the muggles for a little longer battles only took place in warded magical locations as well as in small villages and unpopulated areas. The main battle was taking place about 20 miles from their location, which was in central Moscow.

A moved quickly the battle, dodging spells and firing them, as he moved towards a building on the other side of the courtyard they were fighting in. The Death Eaters, or The Magical Order as they liked to refer to themselves as now, had managed to take most of the magical alley that the resistance had been using but were slowly losing their fighters due to the fortified position that they held. The battle that had most of the resistance and DE forces tied into was the battle outside of Moscow as that would allow Voldemort's magical creatures into the city and force the resistance to abandon their base as well as force them to scatter. That was why Harry was moving to the building across from the one he was in because he was going with the next team of fighters to help out against the incoming, and currently winning, force of magical creatures.

Harry fired one last cutting curse into the bottleneck that resistance had set up before opening the door to the building and rushing in. When he entered he noted that several resistance leaders were getting patched up and that the map of both the alley and the battlefield outside of Moscow was updating live to show their forces in a slow but steady retreat. Voldemort must've heard about his presence in Russia because the overwhelming amount of magical creatures was off the normal amount that are normally sent to destroy a resistance group. He took once last look at the map, noting that Voldemort had pooled the remaining dementors together in some sort of 'show of force' after the destruction of their nests the prior month.

Nodding to one of the leaders that had looked up at him he grabbed the rope that another 20 resistance members had a hold of and was tugged away to the battle, having noticed that the Hippogriffs and Centaurs were flanking the werewolves and vampires respectively.

He felt the squeeze of going through such a mass transport port key and immediately set out into a roll as well as casting off several spells towards where the enemy should be. Looking up, he came face-to-face with a dementor and before either could make a move a patronus in the form of a brown bear came out and tackled the dementor. Quickly shoving the memory of his mother screaming aside he quickly cast his patronus, using his happiest memory to create a brilliant almost gold stag to spring forth from his wand and charge forward in the swarming dementors. His stag was quickly joined by several other corporeal patronus' as he had shared the secret to being able to cast a corporeal patronus to as many as he could every resistance base he visited.

Soon enough the dementors couldn't stand the wave of emotion being flooded their way and made to retreat, only to be cut off by another wave of patroni, trapping them between two strong barricades that were fast closing in around them. This was how a group of 200 witches and wizards in Africa had managed to destroy the dementor nests, casting enough patronus' to completely surround them and then push forward, making the dementors explode with the sheer amount of emotion being force fed them. With a team of 40 transported in as well as another 50 trained resistance fighters already on the battlefield, removing the remaining dementors was an easy job. Despite the fact that many would probably die due to the fact that the spell drains many of their energy keeping it up for a short amount of time, let alone doing the strongest patronus they can for 5 straight minutes, many would not survive after finishing the dementors.

Harry willed his stag to charge towards the dementors and both lines, as well as patroni from the above and below, all smashed together in an explosion of white and black as the magical energy from the spell dissipated as they all collided, finishing the dementors off. When the explosion of light and darkness subsided he felt the atmosphere of the battle to change from foreboding and fear to one of hope, well for the resistance anyway. The wizards that were escorting the magical creatures looked like they wanted to run away as the Hippogriffs tore away at the pack of werewolves they brought with them.

The vampires, on the other hand, they were ripping apart centaurs in their blood-lust. After having revealed themselves to the enemy and having sent two volleys of arrows towards the vampires their pack had been almost decimated, only five remained as the vampires had sped away from the battle to the centaurs in the forest. Not one vampire had been hit by a centaur arrow and only a small amount of vampires had been destroyed by the sword-wielding centaurs.

Harry saw that the battle had almost been won, his first victory since New York, and motioned to some of the resistance members that he had trained with to move towards the centaur/vampire massacre. Firing a volley of stakes from his wand into the body's of several vampires as they turned to dust.

It was lucky really that wizards had created spells for destroying vampires, the stake, and sunlight spells were the most commonly taught spells when training to fight vampires.

Harry saw several more volleys of stakes pass him by as he sent off another two volleys to take out any remaining surprised vampires. Having been spotted by the remaining vampires Harry took a step back from them as they killed the last centaur.

"On three" Harry shouted as the vampires snarled at them, raising his wand and getting into position.

 _The only weakness of a blood-crazed vampire,_ Harry thought as he spotted the other half of the force he had called over from the now advancing line, _is that they are so single minded in the prey they can see that its easy to flank them, unlike a trained vampire army._

"THREE!" Harry shouted as every resistance member cast the sunlight spell, a spell that when cast, kills a vampire in a wider area. And thanks to the fact that the resistance had included training and tactics to fight vampire groups so that no battlefield plans had to get made up, only modified for the situation, and everyone knew their role. After thirty-seconds of keeping the spell up, it was dropped and all that remained of the vampires was dust.

Harry tuned out the sound of the resistance congratulating themselves and look over to find that the Death Eaters had either been killed or subdued, tied and stunned, to be questioned back at base.

Harry then turned back to the group of celebrating resistance members and allowed himself a small smile at their happiness for being alive and still finding family and friends still alive as well. The smile slipped though as he looked over the field that the battle had taken place in, bodies of many resistance members still lay about.

All of the magical creatures that the Death Eaters brought into battle had been killed and all but three Hippogriffs had been killed on their side as well. Harry didn't want to think about the amount of people killed as he noticed that some bodies were on top of each other as if they were trying to protect the one on the bottom from a spell. An image of Ron and Hermione flashed into his mind before being brutally pushed aside.

He instinctively grabbed onto the rope port key, snapped back just in time to roll out of the way of a spell as he landed behind the Death Eater forces attacking the alleyway.

He saw one mad Russian man across from him smile as he sent curses over the cover he was using and couldn't help but smile as well. Even though Harry had lost almost everyone that he loved he was still alive and was still a pain in the ass for old snake lips. And with that thought Harry broke from cover and charged into the heart of the Death Eater's final stand, casting spell after spell, and followed by the full force of the resistance.

* * *

 **AN - I'm alive! Yes, I've been doing shit and even though I promised chapters every week (oops) I didn't give them to you. I am very sorry but shit happens man and I couldn't stop it. When I did get time to write I got a severe case of the dreaded 'Writer's Block' and couldn't think up anything and everything I did come up with was terrible. But I'm back! I read a review (a recent one as well) and s/he brought up a good point that I hadn't considered. So I wrote this. It started out as a way to explain what happened to magical creatures, which it did in some way, but it got a bit out of hand. Basically, after Voldemort took Hogwarts he started to exterminate dangerous magical creatures that wouldn't side with him or couldn't be controlled.**

 **I might write another chapter that shows the full effects of what happens after Voldemort gains power, but the basic gist of it is that Voldemort was slowly wiping out magical creatures so that only wizards remained and only kept some of the 'darker' creatures around to help destroy resistance cells, like in the story above. By the end of the 'Magical War', which is what it will called from this moment onwards, most 'light' affiliated creatures had either gone into hiding or been completely wiped out by Voldemort and if wizards can't find magical creatures then 'muggles' don't have a chance. I will say this outright though ALL dark creatures were wiped out. The resistance killed any they fought in battle and Voldemort killed any that left his service. Goblins went underground the second the ministry was taken over and all human ward breakers killed or had their memory wiped of Gringotts ward's. And while I'm on wards, the grounds that all magical centres for the world are at (such as Moscow, New York, London, Scottish Highlands and every other location I mention that has had a large population of people living, working or shopping there) have been built upon magical 'hotspots' the smaller the spot the smaller the source and the wards take their magic from the Earth and put it back into the Earth. Just imagine how a tree works and think of it with magic.**

 **Also I put in the thing about house-elves. They are extinct as well. Voldemort had the Hogwarts elves killed for attacking his forces and then when more kept revolting against him, because Dobby was telling them what Voldemort would do once resistance is crushed (because he wasn't tethered to Hogwarts and didn't die in Malfoy Manor). A kill-on-sight order was put out on house-elves and they were all fired? disowned? I don't know the right word but pureblood masters broke their bond. A lot died because of the shock and because they didn't leave fast enough and their ex-masters killed them. The remaining house-elves helped the resistance until the lack of bond fueling their magic killed them all off.**

 **If you want to know anything else about the world magical or otherwise (like how the hell Voldemort and the resistance managed to hide the massive battles they have because I can only say 'wards' so many times) then either leave a review or PM me. You could tweet or email me as well ( HeroesGolden and goldenheroescontact because I realised that I hated the PM system was actually terrible so I made a twitter) because I'm popular and stuff. If I had a fax machine I would consider putting that on here as well trust me.**

 **Anyway, until I finish the next chapter sometime in March next year (no I'll try and do it before then)**

 **GoldenHeroes**


	18. The Much Needed Update

Right, this has been a long time coming.

I don't like posting these type of updates where there is no story content because I hate it when I get that to a story I'm reading, but this needs to happen.

I feel like I've let everyone reading my stories down by not having posted a new chapter in ages and for that I am sorry.

There is no real reason apart from the fact that I just didn't have the, uh, mojo?

I suppose that it's writers block, but I don't feel like that I can use that term because writers block assumes that I've been writing something with a known end.

And that there is the problem, I've started three stories because there was no "good" fanfiction that I wanted to read in the, uh, category?

Anyway, I started them because there was nothing like it or very little of it. I did it without much direction or idea where or when I wanted it to end.

That is fine, if you are a professional and can draw those lines as you write, unfortunately, I am not a professional and I have to have a, uh, guideline? I suppose I just need that timeline or the boundaries of where to stop or start or continue or restart.

I'm not making a different "Update" chapter for my three stories so if you are reading one then just look for the bold text of the title of the story and that is a short explanation on what I plan to do with it.

 **How Harry Potter Saved The Universe:**

Or as I like to call it, capitalization central. This one is the easiest because this is the one I've done the least work on.

I just plan to really hash out what I what to happen in terms of characters, films and the overall plot. Once that happens I will start writing chapters, which I plan to be around the same length as the first chapter, and start posting them once I get through a fair chunk of them.

Even though I will be moving away from Marvel films as it gets to the point we are now with them (Spiderman, GOTG2 and Thor 3) I will still be using them as points to base chapters off of. So later chapters might be delayed because of this, but I plan to include more than just the movies now and I will probably extend the timeline past what the MCU is so that I can visit everything I want to.

 **Harry Potter: Dimension Traveller:**

Even though I don't have children, this story is like my first child. I did pretty shit with it and learned a fair amount so I could make my next ones better. I kinda cobbled together an idea, two universes, and some shabby writing to get the first chapter out all that time ago and I feel like I've been neglecting/ignoring it because I failed so badly with it.

I'm going to most probably completely re-write this one, include more description, have more of an end goal, make things more mysterious and not put everything on the table at the start of Season 2. I will keep it up while I write the new one, but once that is complete (or mostly complete) then I will delete the chapters and start posting the new ones. That is with the hope that I can finish the story whilst posting the complete ones.

 **The Magic Theory:**

Oh boy, this.

Look, I love the story and think that it's my best work. But I'm being brutally honest and going to say that it is pretty shit.

There is not much motivation for the characters that is not in the TV show, not much character development, description, speech or anything really.

I'm also going to completely re-write this as well. It's going to come back bigger and better, with some actual coherence instead of just some ideas put into word form.

The show will be used as a guideline, but just that. I'm going to change shit quickly and get through a good chunk of the show because I've introduced a new character.

I've already started planning this one and I can't see it being that long. Probably more chapters than it currently has, but those chapters will be longer and be better.

ALL OF MY STORIES WILL END.

That is a fact and a promise I am making. I am not going to update these stories until I have enough content to which I can firmly say I can complete the rest. You know what I mean.

Thank you to the fabulous War Sage for continuing to message me for so long and I am sorry that I ignored you. I am fine, I'm back and I'm going to finally finish all the shit I left unfinished. Of course, I might have another story on the way (because I can't help myself), but that won't be around for a long time yet.

I've forgotten how I used to end these so I won't say anything only that I might give more information soon, or I might just surprise you with the removal of my story chapters and the posting of new ones. Who knows? Not me that's for sure.


End file.
